Always
by CarlisleAliceJazzCullen
Summary: When Narcissa & Draco abandon Lucius, he needs Snape's help. Saving Snape may not be enough to gain the spy's trust. But Snape still loves Lily, Harry has her eyes & is starved for affection and Lucius has a plan. Film!canon NOT book!canon Will be slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Always

Word Count: 1400-ish

Warnings: SPOILERS for Deathly Hallows Part 2

A/N: In response to the Death Hallows challenge at SeverusSighs. It was supposed to be a drabble... then a series of 5 drabbles... let's pretend it's 5 x 100 words below, shall we?

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 1<p>

Harry stumbled away from Hermione and Ron and on towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew he was ready to face death. Which is why he was surprised at the absurdly calming sound of waves lapping gently against the boathouse instead of the wind whistling scarily through trees. Where...? Ah, it seemed that his wayward feet had led him to the boathouse while his mind was occupied.

Harry pushed at the door and stepped inside. He'd known what to expect and yet seeing Snape's body lying there was still shocking. He cradled the body as he'd seen Snape cradle his mother in the Pensieve memories. He didn't cry though.

"Thank you," he whispered, gently brushing the tousled, limp with sweat, greasy hair around the sallow face. "Thank you for loving her all these years. Thank you for keeping her memory alive." Kissing the now exposed forehead, still warm so soon after death, he carefully arranged Snape's body before leaving to his own death.

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 2<p>

Harry stood at King's Cross pondering Dumbledore's words.

Harry wasn't even quite sure what he'd meant when asking about the doe Patroni nor did he know what he'd hoped Dumbledore might have revealed in his response.

The whoosh of an approaching train blew his hair in every direction. Even in this sort of personal purgatory disguised as King's Cross Station, his hair was still a mess.

Harry stood and stared at the open train door. He took one last look at where Dumbledore had disappeared and another at the strange body under the bench. He looked around in the infinite whiteness for a dark silhouette and was disappointed.

As he stepped aboard the train, he wondered why Snape, who had always been there for him in life, had not shown up in the Forbidden Forest or here at Dumbledore's side at King's Cross.

"Is he alive?" Harry heard an angelic voice ask. Was who alive? Snape? Was Snape alive after all? Was that why he hadn't visited Harry on the 'other side'? "Is Draco alive?" Oh. Narcissa.

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 3<p>

The trio stood in the light evening breeze, their thoughts all on the wand Harry had just broken and thrown away.

Ron battled internally between envying Harry's brief ownership of such power and admiring his ability to give it up. He felt such shame at how easily the locket seemed to have fed on his own insecurities; he was weak, Harry would probably have resisted the horcrux's manipulations. Hell, Harry had been a horcrux all this time and have never been tempted to the dark side. Harry could resist the Imperius. Harry, Harry, always Harry...

Hermione gazed longingly at the chasm where Harry had thrown the Elder wand. The things they could have learned with and from the wand! The things they could have done! Harry could have done so much good with the Elder wand. She believed in her heart he would never have been tempted. After all he had been a horcrux all this time and he'd never been tempted to the dark side. Harry could resist the Imperius. Harry... Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron's sudden but subtle tensing. She glanced up into her boyfriend's eyes and followed the glare to the back of Harry's head. Uh-oh.

"Ron," she whispered urgently. "Don't. Just, don't." She shook her head warningly, her eyes pleading with him to remain calm and reasonable. She relaxed as he relaxed and they smiled lovingly into each other's eyes.

'He may have everything but the most amazing witch of our generation has fallen in love with ME,' Ron thought smugly to himself.

'Having the Elder Wand would have been like cheating anyway,' Hermione thought. 'Just like with the Prince's book, he'd have had an unfair advantage. Her dear sweet Ron would never have such ambitions; that's what she loved about him. No, it was all for the best. Thank goodness the Gryffindor in Harry destroyed the wand before his Slytherin side took over!'

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 4<p>

Harry thought about the Elder wand. Voldemort had killed Snape to become its master. After all the things both good and bad that Snape had done, in the end he'd died for acts he'd been innocent of. No, Harry could never have kept that wand. Not without being reminded of Dumbledore's death or Snape's sacrifices.

He could never look at that wand and not wonder at Dumbledore's apparent lack of foresight. It seemed unlikely that Dumbledore wouldn't have realized that Voldemort would have killed Snape for supremacy of the wand. But no, Dumbledore was nothing but a man. He could not have known that Draco would disarm him and then Harry would disarm Draco, could he?

The memory of Draco's far too easy disarming of the headmaster in the tower that night flashed behind his closed eyelids and Harry shuddered. No. No, it could never be so. Hermione and Ron would restore his faith in Dumbledore. He would ask them and they would confirm the truth.

Turning to his friends, Harry found them in staring intimately into each other's eyes. He looked quickly away and stared back into the Great Hall where he'd last seen Ginny in her parents' embrace, the family still grieving over Fred. He was alone. As alone as Snape had always been. Perhaps he ought to...

It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen Snape's body in the Great Hall at all. Had no one gone for the body?

* * *

><p>DRABBLE 5<p>

"I... I have to do something. I- I'll be right back," Harry whispered urgently. Still avoiding his friends' love-glazed eyes and intimate embrace, Harry turned and Disapparated on the spot.

"Professor?" Harry called as he pushed the doors to the boathouse open. "Snape?" he called in horrified shock. The body was gone.

"SNAPE!" Harry panicked. Where had the body gone?

Several Hours Earlier:

Narcissa hugged her son to her chest as they turned on the spot and Disapparated. Lucius turned at the sound, grasping a second too late to join them. He'd only glanced back at the battle briefly, wondering who was winning and just like that they'd abandoned him!

He Disapparated to the Manor but the little that remained of the wards told him that they hadn't come here. He panicked. His magic was weak and there was no way he could get a portkey from the ministry right now to visit their continental estates. Where had his family gone? He needed help but everyone was busy with the war... Everyone but Snape! He hadn't seen Snape anywhere since he'd sent him to the boathouse! The clever snake was probably hiding or brewing or something.

Apparating to the boathouse, Lucius was startled by the sight of his friend's body.

"Severus? Merlin, Severus, you can't be dead! I need you to help me!" Lucius waved the stolen wand frantically but could detect no pulse. Spying Snape's wand, he tried it instead. This time his diagnostic spells revealed a weak pulse. There was hope!

A week later:

Lucius paced outside the door of the Blue Room. Potter had kicked him out of a room in his own manor! The gall of the brat! Still, he'd obey because he needed Potter.

Twelve hours after he'd Apparated Snape's body to the Manor, he'd received word that Potter was searching for it. Twelve hours after that he found out that Potter hadn't wanted to destroy Snape but to honour him.

Forty-eight hours after that he accepted that he'd, hopefully only temporarily, lost his ability to think shrewdly and quickly. He had what Potter wanted but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to use it to his advantage. It didn't help that he'd only manage to resuscitate Snape to a stable comatose state and no further; he needed Potter's help. But Severus had been a traitor to the Dark Lord's side. If he gave Snape to Potter, would Snape help him find Narcissa and Draco?

Six days, 5 hours later, he'd given in and contacted Potter.

Inside the Blue Room, Malfoy Manor:

Harry held Snape's cool hand in his. Snape was alive and he was safe! Harry took a deep breath and choked on a sob which turned into a startled gasp as the hand in his squeezed him gently. Harry looked up into intense, dark eyes.

"We won," he whispered, smiling at his hero. "He's dead and merciful Merlin, you're not!" Harry sobbed, "I thought I'd lost you but you're here."

The nod was so subtle and the reassuring squeeze to his hand so gentle that Harry feared he'd imagined it all.

"Harry?" Severus Snape blinked once, slowly, before his eyelids fluttered shut. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I know I promised to continue this but for a while there I couldn't come up with a plot to take this from a one-shot to a multi-chapter fic. I've mostly decided on a plot now. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p>HP – SS – HP – SS<p>

Lucius stood in the Red Drawing Room, staring out of the window. He missed his wife, his son, his wealth, his power; he missed so much of his former life that he wondered if he existed at all. Who was he without all those things? But he did not mourn his losses. No, Lucius was a Malfoy and a Slytherin; he was scheming.

The Potter boy had spent the better part of the last three days at Severus' side instead of going out and celebrating with his Gryffindor friends. Lucius did not know or care to know why. He was only concerned with what this could mean for him.

Potter seemed lonely and, contrary to all he thought he knew about the boy's relationship with Snape, the boy seemed to crave the former Death Eater's company. Lucius snorted dismissively. Far be it for him to decipher the logic of Gryffindors and Slytherin spies. He had only seen Snape awake once in the last three days and that had not gone well. At all.

The former headmaster had, upon waking to the sight of Lucius' attempt at a friendly smile, lunged at his startled host in an adrenaline fuelled burst of terror. The potions master had grabbed for his wand and snarled, or at least attempted to do so, instead tearing open the wound at his neck in the process. Potter, ever the hero, had kicked Lucius out and he was now magically banned from the room. Apparently Severus had thought that his presence in the Manor under Lucius' watchful eye meant that the Dark Lord had, in fact, won and he, Snape, was a prisoner. Lucius sneered. As though he would house a mere prisoner in the Blue Room of Malfoy Manor! While he was genuinely fond of Severus, the half-blood's lack of breeding was sometimes appallingly obvious.

Lucius had now taken to eavesdropping. Really, spying was quite beneath him, but needs must. He had discovered very little as Snape spent most of his time sleeping. Fortunately Potter occasionally spoke to the sleeping man, hero-worshipping no less! It was pathetic really. Out there the whole of Wizarding Britain was lauding Potter's heroism and yet, instead of enjoying the attention, the boy was kneeling at the feet of a former Death Eater, sometimes even literally.

This much was clear; Snape trusted no one but Potter and Potter sought no one but Snape. Grey eyes flashed silver and an unwitting house elf spying the Malfoy patriarch's smirk in the window's reflection shuddered in fear. Lucius Malfoy had a plan.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said, imitating the nicest smile possible, "I do hope your stay here is pleasant so far?"

Harry eyed the blond warily. Surely Lucius could not be serious. Malfoy Manor, pleasant? Certainly the rooms were spacious and luxuriously furnished but nothing associated with the Malfoys and certainly not this hellhole that had formerly been his prison, would ever be 'pleasant'.

"No, no, of course," Lucius mumbled, his grimace of a smile fading. A momentary flash of shame was swiftly disguised behind a proud sneer that did not quite reach his eyes. "I suppose that this house holds too many unpleasant memories for you. I assure you that, had I a choice, my family's home would never have been used in such a manner." It was as close to an apology as he could provide; he hoped Potter was satisfied.

The boy shrugged and turned away dismissively. Lucius' aristocratic nostrils flared as he struggled to control his urge to hex the ill-mannered brat. No one dismisses a Malfoy! Rolling his eyes skyward in his struggle for patience, he winced at the sight of the remains of the missing chandelier. Potter had tricked him into losing his house elf and then that very elf had in this very room helped Potter to escape the Manor, a Manor being held hostage by the Dark Lord who dismissed Lucius far too often. The Dark Lord who this seemingly insubstantial wizard had somehow defeated. He supposed if someone was going to dismiss him, it may as well be Potter.

"Begging your pardon," he bit out, his teeth throbbing and his finger nails piercing his skin; Merlin and Morgana, he, a Malfoy, was now begging. "I only wish to do my best to provide you with as much comfort as is possible. If there is anything that I can do for you, _anything_, you have only to ask."

"And what would _I_ possibly want from _you_?" Potter spat.

Lucius hoped the vein throbbing at his temple was not visible on his, he hoped, otherwise expressionless face. "Well," he drawled confidently, "I could invite your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, to stay." He deflated somewhat at the suspicious glare from the boy. Surely his efforts should be rewarded. He had been so careful not to refer to them as the blood traitor and mudblood but did Potter appreciate that?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter sneered. "I am not about to play co-host with you for weekend parties at the Manor. Believe me, as soon as Snape is well enough to leave here, we'll be gone!"

This was not going well.

"Potter," Lucius hissed urgently, "Harry. May I call you Harry?" Seeing that permission was most assuredly not about to be given, he hurried on without awaiting an answer. "Look, Harry, I appreciate that we do not have the best of histories but surely you realize what I am trying to do here?"

"Yeah," Potter began with a snort but Lucius quickly interrupted.

"I wish to make amends! That's what I'm trying to do. We, my family, haven't we shown you that we are on your side? Draco, right here in this very room, lied to his aunt and pretended not to recognize you. Do you remember that? He saved your life! And in the forest, Narcissa, she lied for you. She endangered her life and told the Dark Lord that you were dead! You see? Surely you cannot be so unappreciative and unforgiving."

"Appreciative? Though, yes, I suppose that _they_ are worthy of redemption. I should thank them. Where _are_ your wife and son by the way?" Harry taunted. "And you, Lucius, what exactly have you done that is worthy?"

"I saved Severus! You know that I risked my life and went to the boathouse and saved him." Lucius hated the desperate whining he could hear in his own voice. Why was this man-child-hero so unreasonable and difficult? No wonder the Dark Lord had gone mad. No wonder he so often drove Draco and Severus to the brink of insanity.

"How did you know where he was?"

"I..." Lucius was at a loss for words. He certainly could not tell the boy that he'd sent Severus to his death; Potter was too Gryffindor to understand why. "Severus is my friend. I noticed that he was not with everyone else in the courtyard and since I'd last seen him on his way to the boathouse to meet with the Dark Lord, I thought perhaps he might still be there, brewing or something. Of course, when I saw him there, _dying_," he paused significantly, "well, I could not, would not, leave my friend there!"

"I don't know if I believe that, Malfoy. It's not very Slytherin of you."

"Nonsense. Severus is my friend. We look out for each other. That is why he protected my Draco while I was otherwise indisposed."

Potter snorted inelegantly. "He killed Albus Dumbledore when Draco could not but he did so at Dumbledore's request, not for you! And as for taking care of Draco, _while you were in Azkaban_," Potter shouted, "he did that because of the unbreakable bond that Narcissa and Bellatrix forced him into. He had no choice!" Potter paused for breath, panting in frustration. "Don't you dare compare yourself to a hero like Severus Snape. Don't you dare equate your actions with his! He is brave, a selfless hero!"

"Selfless!" Lucius all but shrieked (Malfoys do not shriek), pressing at his throbbing temple, he struggled to keep his temper in check. "Potter. Harry," he said once he could speak calmly, "you're right. Severus is a very courageous man. I will not deny it. He was and is, however, first and foremost a Slytherin. So, I may not know why he did what he did but I assure you that it wasn't just 'for the greater good!'"

"He did it for my mother. He did it for love! He didn't do it for any selfish reasons!"

"Your mother?" Lucius struggled to recall her name. "Lily? He did it for her? After all this time?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Lucius snapped. Fortunately for him, the flushed anger in Potter's face could not hide the flash of desperate curiosity that flashed in his eyes. So that was how Snape had done it! Why that sly snake. Imagine using his love of the mother to secure the devotion of the son. Well, two could play at that game.

"Of course I knew," Lucius repeated calmly, gesturing a placating hand at Potter. "Severus was my _friend_," he stressed the word. Eventually he would get through even Potter's thick skull just how important he was to Snape. "Do you know that he endangered his life by begging the Dark Lord to spare her life? Fortunately _I _was able to spare _him_ the Dark Lord's wrath."

"You did? How? Why?" Potter gasped.

"Well," Lucius smiled coyly, straightening his royal blue robes. Finally, this was more like it! Potter was hanging on his every word, "the Dark Lord would not have appreciated anyone telling him what to do but I quickly explained Severus' affection for the brilliant witch. He may not have cared for family or love but our lord could appreciate Severus' attraction to your mother's intelligence and talent."

"Call him Voldemort, Malfoy. Say it or say Tom Riddle if you prefer. Every time you prattle on about 'the Dark Lord this' and 'our lord that', it sounds like you still support him."

Lucius was startled by Potter's sudden rage. When had he lost the boy? What had he said wrong? "I- I mean V-Vol, Riddle, of course," he stammered.

Potter sneered, shifting as if to leave, "Snape didn't just like her for her mind and talent. He cared for her much more than that, I know he did. He loved her!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Lucius reassured. How could he have forgotten that he was talking to a Gryffindor? He had to think fast or he'd lose Potter again. "I only said that so that the Dark Lord, Rid-Riddle, could understand, you see. No, of course I knew Severus loved your mother. I could tell from that very first evening when they were sorted into separate houses. Severus was so devastated. Why, even though I, a prefect, had welcomed him personally, he remained distracted. He kept looking at her sitting with the other Gryffindors."

To Lucius' relief, Potter settled back in the seat, fickle attention span regained. "And she, Lily, my mother," he whispered, "what was her reaction?"

"Well," Lucius drawled, quickly weighing the merits of inventing a reaction he never noticed against having Severus discredit it later on, "as prefect, I could hardly spend my time looking between the two. Duty and all that, you know," Lucius appealed to Potter's Gryffindor senses. At the boy's despondent nod, he felt compelled to add, "But I do recall at least once looking over to see who had so caught the young Severus' attention and I saw her wave at him before being distracted by her new housemates." There. The recollection was not strictly true but it was entirely plausible.

"Really?" Potter did not seem to require an answer.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed, satisfied with the afternoon's progress. He patted Harry's hand gently and left the boy to savour the information.

As for himself, Lucius headed to the pensieve in his rooms. He only hoped that with intense concentration he could recall enough memories of the boy's mother that he could win over Potter's trust and help. Those memories might even help him with Severus too.

HP – SS – HP – SS


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm posting this without proof reading/ editing because I don't know how much time I'll have tomorrow. Let me know of any glaring errors!**

HP – SS – HP – SS

Severus Snape ached. A lot.

He vividly recalled being attacked by Nagini. He also recalled being thankful that Potter was forever sticking his nose in places it didn't belong and as such was at the boathouse so that Snape could fulfill his final duty.

After that, things were quite hazy. His memories alternately suggested that he was being taken care of by Lucius and/ or Potter, a most unlikely pair of caretakers. That was why he knew that he must be dead.

Bizarrely, no matter which caretaker he imagined at his side, he seemed to always be in the Blue Room at Malfoy Manor. While he had enjoyed the sumptuousness of the room on those few occasions that Lucius had deigned to invite him to the stately pile, he had to admit himself surprised that the room was the location of his afterlife. He certainly hadn't loved it *that* much. It figured that, even when he had done all that was asked of him, fate would mock him by having him spend eternity in the Dark Lord's headquarters. A gilded cage guarded by a Potter or a Malfoy, or Merlin forbid, both!

Severus grimaced with displeasure which made him ache even more and forced an involuntary groan from his body. Certainly he shouldn't still be aching this way even in death?

"Snape?" The voice sounded like Potter's. "Snape, are you awake?" Ah yes, so it _was_ Potter after all. Well, he supposed that if he had to be stuck with one of them, the younger was far more tolerable than the elder. Let it never be said that Severus Snape was a pessimist. His glass was half full... of dirty water, certainly, but half full nonetheless.

He struggled to open his eyes only to be greeted by Potter's blinding smile and look of pure joy. The boy wasn't wearing his glasses but he had called Snape by name. Surely he knew who he was looking at so why on earth was he grinning like a fool? Snape felt queasy as a few hazy images flittered through his mind as though someone was using Legilimency on him.

"You have your mother's eyes," the memories claimed he'd said. "Always," the memories claimed he'd promised Harry Potter. Had he really spoken to the boy with such tender words? Certainly he hadn't really promised the boy to be there for him always. Of course he knew that, no matter what, he _would _always be there for Harry but he had no intentions of letting the brat know that. Potter had enough fans, he didn't need more adoration. Not from Snape anyway.

"Potter?" Snape whispered hoarsely and with much effort. Fortunately this afterlife incarnation of the Chosen One was smarter than the original and he quickly helped Snape to sip some nice, cool water. Further proof that he was dead, in spite of what the aches implied, this Harry was even more like Lily than the Potter he'd taught. This Harry was like the clever and intuitive sixth year student he'd taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. This Harry was the boy who'd become the man who had been able to complete the tasks that Dumbledore had requested of him.

Just as Lily had always known what Severus needed, even without him having to ask, the Afterlife Harry had known Snape needed water. Perhaps his glass was half full of potable water after all. He didn't care for the aches but if his eternity was to be spent being the object of Lily's son's compassion rather than James' son's arrogance, perhaps it wouldn't be quite so bad after all. Severus' eyes fell shut as the corners of his lips curled slightly upwards in a satisfied smile. So quiet, so peaceful, so...

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Potter interrupted the relaxing silence. "I was beginning to worry so much. It's been days, you know. You've woken only three times all week. How are you feeling? No, never mind. Don't answer that."

Snape scowled, rethinking his new semi-optimistic outlook on his afterlife. Was he to be stuck forever with a Potter who simply would not shut up?

"Why?" It was all Snape could manage to mouth though fortunately it seemed that this Potter could at least lip read.

"Why?" the boy parroted. "Why did I want you awake or why are you here or... Well," Harry stammered with a blush, "I suppose you want to know the answers to all of the above, don't you?"

Snape glared. At least he certainly hoped he could convey with his eyes that he was glaring. Most of his facial muscles appeared to be paralyzed and the few functional ones appeared to be taking turns. If he was speaking or otherwise using the muscles around his mouth, his eyes would fall shut. Death was extremely disappointing.

"... so then it turned out that Malfoy had actually retrieved your body from the boathouse and brought you here..." Severus realized that Potter had been speaking. To his horror, not only had the boy been speaking but he'd been doing so breathlessly like Granger answering a question in class. No, fate could not be so cruel. He could not be stuck in the afterlife with a Potter-Granger hybrid!

"Yeah, I know," Potter nodded conspiratorially at the look of horror in Snape's eyes. "It's ridiculous the way they've been celebrating Voldemort's demise. Yes it's great to know he's gone but we've lost so many others in this war. Celebrating just seems obscene."

Snape tried to make sense of the few bits of conversation he'd paid attention to. So the Dark Lord had been defeated? With both he and Potter dead, he wondered who the new celebrated hero was.

"Who?" he mouthed again. It made no sense in trying to make sounds which only hurt when this Potter could read his lips.

"Oh, so many! Where to begin? Well, of course you know Albus Dumbledore," the boy began to Snape's horror. What question was Potter replying to? Why would he begin with Albus' name? "I no longer hate you for that by the way and I'm sorry for calling you a coward. It took immense courage to kill your friend and mentor like that."

Potter grabbed his hand and patted it awkwardly and Severus was surprised to note that he actually felt a comforting familiarity at the act. When had he become accustomed to holding Potter's hand? He attempted to raise a questioning brow but his facial muscles misunderstood and instead one eyelid drooped shut.

"... Poor George is simply devastated without Fred. Well, the whole family is devastated actually. They regained Percy only to lose Fred. They invited me to come join them but, as much as they are like family to me, I really felt like I was intruding, you know?"

Ah, so one of the twins had died? While he couldn't say that he particularly liked the rule-ignoring two-some, he had admired their ingenuity and talent. It really was a pity that they hadn't made any effort whatsoever in their academic pursuits. It was clear that the two had an intuitive understanding of Potions but they revelled in exploring the destructive and explosive rather than the productive aspects of potion-making.

"... Ron just doesn't understand, you know? He just doesn't want to understand that I need to be here with you." Why did Potter need to be here, or anywhere, with Snape? "I know my Mum would have wanted it this way."

More memories flashed before Snape's eyes. He vaguely recalled sharing his memories with Potter. Unfortunately he could not recall which memories since he had removed them. _Harry entered the boathouse and knelt as Snape's side, gently cradling the spy's head and attempting to staunch the blood seeping even through the thick clothing around Snape's neck. There was so much compassion in those eyes not the hatred or vengeance he had expected. "You have your mother's eyes," the words had spilled from Snape's mouth._

"Lily," he whispered.

"Yes," Harry replied, the tender compassion that was so like Lily shining so brightly from the emerald eyes that Severus felt unworthy, even as he greedily basked in their warmth.

So, it seemed that he had somehow survived after all. He, Severus Snape, had lived when many others had died. He missed most of Potter's list but he was fairly certain that Lupin's name had been on the list of deceased. Oddly, the realisation that he'd outlived the Marauders didn't seem quite as exciting as he'd always imagined.

Overwhelmed by the conversation and Potter's continuing prattle, Severus Snape fell back to sleep.

Harry smiled at Snape's slumbering form. Though he knew it must have been too painful for Snape to talk much, he was quite pleased that the man had let Harry relieve so much of the burden of his thoughts. True, he had been doing so to Snape's unconscious form almost ever since he'd arrived at the Manor, but this time Snape had been awake. It had been an almost therapeutic purge of information and Snape's occasional expressions conveyed so much.

Never before had he seen so much expression on the Potions Master's face. They were only small movements, almost like facial tics, but Snape had closed his eyes in sympathy, opened them in horror and the man had even tried to smile.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, gently brushing a few lank strands of hair away from Snape's face before leaving the man to rest.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"A knut for your thoughts, Mr Potter?" Lucius queried as joined Harry in the library.

"I was just thinking about families," Harry answered with a sigh.

"Ah yes, families," Lucius agreed with a genuine if sad smile. He really missed his and wondered where they could be. Still, he had to be cautious with Potter on this topic, after all, the Death Eaters had killed all of the boy's family, biological and spiritual alike.

"Snape woke earlier and we talked about my Mum a bit."

Severus was awake and talking? "Really?" Lucius struggled to contain his excitement. "So what did dear Severus say? Did he ask for me?"

"No," Harry replied but quickly added and Lucius' frown, "I suppose I exaggerated that a bit. He woke but he couldn't speak much, obviously. Though his wounds are healing, he is still weak and sore. He only asked why he was here and who all had died. But he also listened as I spoke you know. It was so nice to have someone to talk to."

"I hope that you know that you can always talk to me."

Harry's raised eyebrow would have made Snape proud, or envious. It expressed only too clearly how little Harry thought of his host's offer.

"Mr. Potter, I am disappointed. Haven't I shown you that I am your side? I have not once tried to exploit your presence here. It would certainly be beneficial for me to let the world know that two of our heroes are staying here at Malfoy Manor but have I done so? No I have not."

Potter considered his words but did not give in to the temptation. It would be nice to talk to someone about the things that were bothering him such as his confusion about Ginny. He still loved her but the past year had changed them both so much that it was almost like starting again from a first hello and unfortunately, this time around he found that he wasn't really motivated to go beyond friendship. At least not yet; and Ginny both understood and agreed- it was Ron who was having the insecurity issues. He seemed to fear that he would lose Harry if Harry no longer wanted to marry into the family.

Harry still wanted to be a part of their family and he was thankful that they did so much to make him feel welcome. But at times, such as after the battle in the Great Hall mourning over Fred's death, Harry had still felt like an outsider. He longed for someone, family of his own. He'd been so close to finding it in Sirius before his godfather died.

"Do you realize," Harry asked, smiling at no one, "that Snape might have been my father?"

Lucius snorted inelegantly but quickly tried to cover it up at Potter's glare. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter. It's just that Severus is gay, very much so. Although, perhaps, he could have been your godfather," he added dubiously.

"But he loved my mother!"

"Yes, but in the way that you love Miss Granger for instance." He only hoped that the intelligence he'd heard on the Trio was correct and that Potter wasn't in love with the chit. "He cared for Lily and he'd do anything for Lily but it wasn't _that_ kind of love."

"But... In the memories..."

Harry digested this new information, trying to fit it into the context of the memories Snape had shared with him.

Ah yes, the memories Potter had used to exonerate Severus. He'd only read about bits of it in the Daily Prophet but had not been able to see them himself. "I dare say that he must have loved you too if he endangered his life that way to save yours."

"Actually, he hated me but he was repaying life debt that he owed my father," Harry whispered sadly.

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. From what I've heard, Severus repaid that debt several times over. At some point surely he was doing it for you. Not a life debt or a lost friend, he had to have been doing it because he cared for you. No, Severus is a Slytherin not a Hufflepuff! He doesn't endanger his life purely for loyalty to someone he hates. Think Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Surely, even with Severus, there were signs?"

"Signs?"

"They would not have been obvious, of course. Perhaps he looked at you strictly more than was necessary to protect you. Being Severus, of course he would have tried to disguise any affection with a sneer."

"Oh, I think those sneers were real enough." Harry chuckled but he seemed intrigued by Lucius' suggestion.

"Yes, well. I don't know, Mr. Potter. Think of it from Severus' point of view. He was a spy; he had to hide the truth, not just from you but from everyone else. You told the Wizengamot that even as he lay dying, he complimented your eyes," Lucius suggested.

"My mother's eyes," Harry corrected. "He said I had my mother's eyes."

"Surely that is a compliment, Potter!" Lucius exclaimed. "Everyone remarked on your mother's beautiful eyes. It was her most striking feature. He need not have said anything, not when he thought his breaths were numbered. And yet, with what he thought were his final words, he compared your eyes to hers. If he hated you, I doubt very much that he'd have compared you for a moment with his darling Lily."

Snape *had* smiled at Harry in the boathouse. And again today. He hadn't pulled his hand away from Harry or chased him from the room. Could he really care for Harry? The thought thrilled Harry more than he would have expected. Severus loved deeply and strongly. If he cared for Harry half as much as he had cared for Lily, Harry would be so loved. He had joked about Snape having almost been his family but was it so far-fetched? Perhaps it was greedy and selfish but the thought of having that much love focussed on him and only on him was intoxicating. If Severus was his, he'd never have to share, at least not with anyone living.

As Potter examined the new information, Lucius prepared his plan. He hadn't heard anything about Potter being gay but at least the boy didn't seem to be bothered by Snape's sexual orientation. Hopefully that provided him with alternatives. He needed Severus to owe him thanks. He wasn't sure the man would thank him if Harry wanted a godfather. No, Severus was not particularly the parenting type. The man would surely be happier with a lover and Potter was certainly quite the catch. Indeed, Lucius thought as he examined the young man, if Narcissa and Draco were lost to him forever... No, no, he loved his wife and son too much. He did not want to contemplate a future without them. Nevertheless, he would do his best to remain on friendly terms with Harry.

Lucius massaged his temples with an inaudible groan. He needed to convince the two men (one of whom was possibly straight) to become lovers. That, he was relatively certain, would be easy enough. Potter was clearly desperate for love. However Severus, clever though he was, was a difficult and emotionally self-destructive fellow. They probably would not last as lovers and when the break came, Lucius needed to ensure that he remained both their confidants.

He had to make them think that they'd fallen in love on their own while being grateful to him for making it possible for them to express their love. At the same time, he had to be sure that he wouldn't be blamed for pushing them together. It would be difficult but it needed to be soon. The last thing he needed was for Narcissa and Draco to realize they might be better off without him.


	4. Chapter 4

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Severus!" Lucius exclaimed cheerfully as he entered the Blue Room.

"Don't move," Snape rasped menacingly, his wand in attack mode.

"Severus," Lucius chided and reached into his robes. "Great Merlin!" he yelped as a non verbal hex rapped him sharply on his knuckles.

Severus scowled his pleasure as only Severus Snape could. Lucius knew him well enough to recognize the smug attitude behind the angry facade. "Accio Lucius' wand!"

He'd spoken less than half dozen words but Severus throat felt like it was on fire. At least he now had the advantage and would not need to speak again soon.

"Come now, Severus," Lucius said, barely concealing his anger and irritation from the master Legilimens. "I come in peace, my friend. I only wanted to see how you were doing. I want to help you," he added. Spying a carafe of water on a side table behind a screen and therefore out of Severus' line of sight, he suggested, "Water? Surely you must be thirsty."

Lucius' advance stopped short as Severus once again followed his movements with his wand.

"Really, Severus," he drawled. "You have my wand, what can I possibly do?"

A sceptical brow and a bemused stare suggested that Snape believed that there were many things Lucius might do.

"Okay," he conceded, carefully pushing aside the screen so that Severus could see everything. "I suppose I could poison your water but why would I do that?"

Lucius scowled as Severus switched eyebrows in a way that seemed to both mock and question the blond.

"I saved your life Severus and it would do you well not to forget it," Lucius scolded. Severus scowled and for a few precious moments Malfoy treasured his little victory. Until he remembered that he was supposed to be trying to renew his friendship with the man. How was it that Severus was winning their verbal spar without speaking any words? It was those damned eyebrows.

Though Lucius could force Severus to help him find Narcissa and Draco by calling in his life debt, he knew that a life debt wasn't a treasure to be wasted. And a life debt from Severus Snape was invaluable. He might have been Head of Slytherin but Severus always repaid his debts, financial and otherwise, with Gryffindor-like ethics. He would save that debt and obtain Severus' cooperation another way.

'Deep breath and smile.' Lucius reminded himself to be patient. Turning his sleeves away from his wrists, he edged closer, hands clearly visible and palms turned upwards.

"There we are," he said, placing the small, ornate, mirrored silver tray that held the carafe and a goblet on Severus' bedside table. He stepped back once but, at the expectant stare he stepped back once more. Only then did Snape swallow a few drops of a mild pain potion and help himself to a few sips of water. It was obvious that it hurt to swallow.

"May I get the soup for you?" Lucius gestured to the steaming bowl that a house elf had preserved using some sort of stasis charm.

Severus scowled. "Yes and while you're at it, bring the entire tray. Next you'll be asking if I want the spoon, then the napkin, then," Snape said before his sore throat protested with a harsh cough. Snape could not contain the involuntary groan of pain.

"Enough talking, Severus. I didn't want to move everything at once; you seem so concerned that I may be trying to poison you. But here you go now, the entire tray, here, at your convenience." Lucius adjusted the tray and made a clumsy attempt at fluffing the pillows while Snape still lay on them. At his former (?) friend's bemused smirk, he gave up the endeavour. He'd never fluffed a pillow before, that's what house elves were for.

"Yes, well," Lucius said, clearing his throat and trying to suppress a faint blush. "Just trying to make you as comfortable as possible, Severus. After all, a happy Severus is a happy Harry. Merlin knows I wouldn't want to upset Mr. Potter, vanquisher of our former lord."

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What," he tried to ask before his eyes began watering involuntarily and his throat shut.

"Really, Severus," Lucius drawled, his panic nevertheless evident in his voice. He glanced fearfully at the door. "I asked you to stop talking! Now look what you've done." He handed Severus his silk handkerchief and gestured urgently to the black waterlogged eyes. "Dry that up! What if Potter came in here and saw you like that, hmm?"

A flash of memory revealed a cowering Lucius and a raging Boy-Who-Lived, armed with a wand and shouting. Severus struggled not to laugh at the realization that it had not been a dream; he _had_ attacked Lucius and Harry _had_ staunchly defended him from Malfoy. Trying to disguise what were now tears of otherwise restrained mirth, Severus dabbed at his eyes. He raised a questioning brow at Lucius.

"Hmm? Oh, Harry? Yes, of course. The dear boy, beg pardon, young man- he certainly has become quite the handsome young man, hasn't he?" Lucius hid his smirk at Snape's scowl. He wasn't sure if it represented jealousy or just the man's general demeanour but he was pleased to see it all the same. "You sly snake you! Why, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it possible; Harry Potter smitten with Severus Snape. I can only imagine how James Potter and Sirius Black are spinning in their graves."

Smitten? Snape conveyed his doubts with eyes.

"Of course he's in love with you or at the very least very nearly there. Come now, don't tell me that you think he has stayed at your side for the past two weeks because he has nothing better to do? Guarding you, chatting with you even when you're unconscious, holding your hand, _bathing_ you; I have witnessed it all." It really was quite difficult not to burst into laughter at the expression on Snape's face. "Severus," Lucius drawled coyly, "you don't wear naive well, my friend. Surely you're not going to tell me that you didn't know about this?"

His confusion was so overwhelming that, in spite of himself, Snape shook his head in denial.

"Well," Lucius said sternly, "if the young man's feelings are unrequited, and may I say, Severus, that you would be a fool not to appreciate having the romantic attentions of a hero, the rather handsome, virile, young Chosen One at that, then please be gentle when you let him down."

Severus' arched right eyebrow said, 'since when do you care about Potter?' while his lowered left eyebrow asked, 'why should I be gentle?' Lucius had always admired and at times envied the expressive eyebrows. It was amazing that a face which so rarely expressed emotion should contain such eloquent eyebrows.

"I have grown quite fond of Potter over these last two weeks. We sometimes chat over tea, you know." Well, it was true if somewhat out of context and exaggerated. He wasn't surprised that Severus seemed unconvinced. "And even if you don't believe that I do not want you to hurt Harry's feelings," he said, using the boy's name to convey the intimacy of their supposed friendship, "Harry is currently the most powerful person in our society. It would not do to upset him irrevocably or attract his ire. For even if Harry himself is too noble to do anything, his many fans would quickly punish anyone who dared offend their hero."

Gesturing towards the food and retrieving his wand, Lucius left Severus to digest both his meal and the suggestions so carefully planted. He was quite pleased with his progress. Normally Severus would be much harder to manipulate but it was obvious that he wanted to believe what Lucius was saying to him.

Having popped in to offer his master a drink, a poor house elf was sufficiently terrified at the sight of Lucius' Cheshire grin that he spontaneously popped back to the kitchens from whence he came. Ah yes, Lucius' plan's were unfolding perfectly. Soon his family would be once more at his side and wouldn't Narcissa be amused and Draco proud when he heard of his father's cunning!

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Why do you lot fear his name so much?" Harry snapped in frustration. "I know that in this war, saying the name could summon the Snatchers but I've never heard that it could do that before."

Lucius bristled at being called 'you lot'. He supposed Potter was referring to Death Eaters but he wished the boy had said, 'you and the other Death Eaters' instead. It should always be a Malfoy and others; Malfoys should never be lumped together as anonymous members of any group!

"Even Snape does it!" Harry continued fretting. It seemed Lucius would have to smooth the way for his tactless friend. Really, Severus had no concept of emulating humility in order to manipulate. Lucius was still amazed that Severus' genuflecting before the Dark Lord had all been an act. He never would have believed the man capable of such duplicity. Ah well, needs must.

"Actually, while not linked to the Taboo curse the first time around, there has always been a valid reason to fear the name. During his initial rise to power, the Dark – Riddle, also turned his name into a variation of the Taboo curse. If V-V-Vol," Lucius took a deep breath to settle his nerves. These were confessions he did not wish to make. He only hoped Severus appreciated the sacrifices he was making so that the Potions Master appeared more attractive. At the very least, he might be able to convince Harry that the man was not simply an irrational, cantankerous git.

He unconsciously gripped his left arm as he struggled to speak again, "If you said the name Vol- Voldemort with malicious intent or perhaps with certain words in the same sentence or in a particular order – no one, not even I, knew for sure, it would somehow alert him- Riddle, and Death Eaters would be sent after you.

"At least, that was what the Daily Prophet reported based on witness reports. Since the Dark Lord did not use the technique again this time around, I _have_ wondered about the truth of those stories. But back then it certainly seemed plausible. While Riddle was an extremely powerful Legilimens, there were only a few dozen of us, Death Eaters, I mean. Our reports were clearly not his only source of information. Draco complained on several occasions about how omnipresent and omniscient the old coo, er, late Headmaster Dumbledore appeared to be. The Dark Lord, Riddle, was much the same."

Harry bristled at the suggestion that Riddle and Dumbledore had anything in common but Lucius continued speaking before he could interrupt.

"For us, his followers, if we said the name, he somehow knew and our Marks would tingle uncomfortably. All who had invoked his name could rest assured that they would be singled out at the next meeting, their minds raped. The punishment was such a powerful deterrent that we feared even thinking his name or having anyone say the name in our proximity. We gained a healthy respect for the power of the name. It is a name which demands respect. Or it was at any rate. Fortunately, this time our Dark Marks have finally lost their power over us."

"Finally?"

"Yes, even after you defeated him the first time, saying that name could still trigger a mild response from the Dark Mark."

"So Snape and you flinch when I say his name because..." Harry invited him to finish the sentence.

"Perhaps I should not speak for Severus in this as I do not understand the motives of a spy, but I think perhaps his reasons are similar to mine. _I_do not like to hear the name in part because hearing it triggers phantom pains, in part because you say it so casually that it's disrespectful. Don't misunderstand me. I no longer respect the name or the man. But two decades of habit are difficult to break.

"I followed the Dark Lord but as a Malfoy, I should never have been a follower, no matter how highly ranked. Therefore, I had to believe that anyone I followed was worthy and his value had to be appreciated by everyone in order to be real. It was in my own best interests to make sure that everyone bowed down to his greatness. It made me even greater by association."

"Snape is not a Malfoy though," Harry frowned.

Sweet Merlin no! Of course he was not. "No, but he is a Potions Master and very talented wizard. He is an amazing duellist and even talented in spell-crafting." It galled Lucius to list Severus' many talents. He was only grateful that the man hadn't been handsome or worse, a pureblood because he would have been quite the formidable competitor. "Severus had the potential to be a leader in his own right. He too had to believe that the risk he took in being associated with Riddle was worth it."

Harry snorted quietly but considered the things he was learning from his old enemy. They weren't friends now but he had to admit that this Lucius had been through a lot and had learned quite the lesson in humility. He didn't quite trust the man but Malfoy was proving to be a fount of information about both his mother and Snape so Harry was grateful.

HP – SS – HP – SS

As he had on several occasions previously, Harry observed the Malfoy patriarch as the formerly proud man sadly toured his destroyed home. Voldemort and his followers may have prided themselves as paragons of pureblood virtue but they were at best housebroken animals. Many of the once elegant and stately rooms now had scars from the impromptu torture sessions and duels that had taken place within their walls.

Lucius was orchestrating the actions of two house elves dressed in pillowcases (clean at Harry's insistence) as they prepared the Music Room with salt and chalk runes and circles.

"Narcissa would be horrified," Lucius explained his reason for trying to exorcise the negative energies and memories from his home. "Despite what people seem to think, our home was never dark. Walburga was an extreme Black. Even Narcissa and I considered that house to be dark. The house Narcissa and her sisters grew up in was not like that. Do not judge them all by Walburga or Bellatrix; they were mad. Narcissa, Andromeda, your godfather and even his brother Regulus were good people, were they not? And Walburga's brother, Alphard, left Sirius money even after he ran away to live with your father, did you know?

We are dark wizards but we are wizards first and foremost. We honour our magic and our ancestry and believe in the supremacy of pureblood but that does not mean that we killed Muggles for entertainment at cocktail hour."

Lucius paused at the memory of Professor Charity Burbage. It seemed so obvious now that the Dark Lord could not have been a pureblood or a man of any breeding. No self respecting wizard would torture in the dining room or let their pet feed on the dining table; that is what dungeons are for.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"You're awake."

"How observant of you, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a smirk. "Standing up is such a subtle clue."

Harry clenched his fists. '_I admire this man. I like this man. This man is a hero. He is not a git. He is not a git_,' Harry chanted in his head.

"Should you be standing, sir?"

Severus ignored the question and continued his perusal of the books on a shelf in the room. Lucius had always kept a decent collection of books there.

'_He is a git. A heroic git but still a git_.'

"Sir?" Harry tried again.

"I need to conserve my voice, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped.

"Well then perhaps you should call me Harry!" Harry retorted. "It's certainly shorter than _Mister _and_ Potter_."

Snape froze. The boy wanted to be called Harry. By Snape. Perhaps there was something to what Lucius had suggested after all. He turned to look suspiciously at the boy but found nothing but sincerity in the open book Potter called a face.

Snape nodded sharply and the boy smiled brightly. Snape bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling; must the boy wear his heart on his sleeve? "Harry," he purred and was both amused and disgusted by the widened green eyes and faint blush he provoked.

"Oh, how delightful," Lucius drawled as he entered the room and stood between the two men. "It's so wonderful to hear you calling Harry by name. And Harry, I'm sure Severus wants you to do the same. It's just us three here, we ought to dispense with all the silly formalities, don't you agree, Severus?"

He may have referred to Snape by name but Lucius wisely looked elsewhere. He could feel the murderous glare piercing him and struggling not to flinch.

"May I?" Harry asked with undisguised excitement as he tried to peek around the taller blond wizard. Lucius raised his arms akimbo, the long flowing sleeves of his silk robes blocking Harry's view of Snape until he felt that the man had managed to contain his temper.

"You may, Harry," Severus bit out, his face eerily expressionless, but Harry was too thrilled to notice.

"Thank you, Severus," he said shyly. He shared a glance at Lucius and returned the slight smirk with a quick smile. It seemed that Lucius was right. Snape was snarky but clearly he did not hate Harry as much as it appeared.

Harry gazed dreamily. Poor Severus had been a spy for so long that he did not know how to express his feelings but Harry would be patient and show him how.

Snape glared at the daydreaming man-child. It would not do. If Potter went around in public looking like that, they would be a constant source of gossip and entertainment to the mindless masses. He narrowed his eyes at the now openly smirking and clearly interested Lucius. He would not be _anyone's_ source of entertainment! If it was the last thing he did, he _would_ teach Potter how to occlude and hide his feelings!

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I wanted to get this posted today because I don't know when I'll be able to write again; these next two weeks are probably going to be quite stressful for me. Thank you to those who have reviewed. You cheered me up enough this weekend that I found the motivation to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you** so very much for the warm response to the story so far! I'm going to find out some important news Thursday/Friday and I've been so nervous that I've been typing. This chapter was supposed to be a small intro section to the chapter but the Malfoys took over. Harry and Severus will return in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

><p>HP – SS – HP – SS<p>

That was it! He gave up. He could not work with those two. Every time he managed to convince Harry that he was attracted to Snape, the man would insult Potter. Each time that he succeeded in convincing Severus that being with Potter was a privilege he should be pleased about, Harry would irritate Snape. Well Lucius had had enough. He would be using the life debt to find his family. Those two were impossible, incorrigible, incompatible, infuriating...

"Lucius!" The blond pressed at his temples in frustration. Wonderful, just wonderful, now he was hearing voices; his wife's voice to be precise. "Lucius! I know you're there or the house elves would answer. Come to the Floo!"

Lucius gasped, startled at the sight of his wife's disembodied head in the flames. He quickly went to answer her call and she elegantly stepped through.

"Narcissa, love, is it really you?" His vision blurred as tears of relief and joy filled his eyes.

"Malfoy!" Harry called, barging into the room. "Oh! Er, hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't see you there. Er, thanks by the way, you know, for back then and everything in the forest. Erm, so, yeah. I guess I'll come back later," he said, nodding to Lucius and running from the room.

"Was that," Narcissa asked, startled, "Lucius, was that Harry Potter in our home?"

"Our," Lucius smiled at the word. So she still considered the Manor to be her home. To be honest, he had begun to wonder. "Yes, _our_ home. Why don't you come home, Cissa?"

"What have you done, Lucius? I read that they've been saying that he's all but disappeared but I never imagined you'd kidnapped Harry Potter. Have you lost your mind?"

"What? Kidnapped? No, no, of course not," Lucius stuttered. "Narcissa, darling, where are your things? Where is Draco, is he with you? He should come too. You should both come home. I've been so worried."

"I am not staying," Narcissa said coldly.

"Narcissa!" Lucius interrupted, appalled and not at all apologetic to his ancestors for the undisguised fear in his aristocratic voice. "Darling, what are you saying? Are you asking me for a divorce?"

"Lucius," Narcissa sighed, plunging her head into the flames of the Floo to make a call of her own. When she withdrew her head, her face was a calm and impassive mask. "No, not a divorce, darling. I still love you. Draco loves you."

"Then why won't you come home?" he whinged.

"I am very disappointed in you, Lucius. In our wedding vows, you promised to protect me and our future children. Instead your actions caused us our home, our reputations and almost our lives. Our son's life! Draco and I wanted to give you a moment to think about your actions and decide what you really want. What is more important to you, Lucius? Power or your family?"

"You, of course! I've been fire-calling at all of the houses. I simply couldn't find you anywhere."

"We are not at a Malfoy home."

"Where are you staying? Tell me and I'll come and show you that I've changed."

"You can't show us how you've changed by telling us. You need to prove it by your actions."

"What do you want me to do? Anything, just tell me and I'll do it!"

"Lucius," Snape drawled as he entered the room through the door that Potter had left open.

"Severus?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Ah, Narcissa," Snape bow his head in greeting, looking decidedly unsurprised by her presence. "I do not mean to intrude. Lucius, a word when you're free, if you please; Narcissa, a pleasure seeing you. My greetings to Draco." With that he turned sharply and left the room, his robes snapping fiercely and distorting the image of Draco's startled face peering through the Floo.

"Oh, Lucius, Lucius, what have you done?"

"I am innocent!" At her sceptical frown, he continued, "The Dark Lord and Nagini attacked Severus and left him for dead. I noticed that he was not with us after Potter's apparent resurrection so, after you and Draco left me, I went to save him." Of course, he hadn't consciously noted the man's absence at the time but it certainly couldn't hurt if it made Narcissa feel guilty for abandoning him when he'd only been looking out for a friend.

"The papers have been speculating that Potter is looking for him or his body at any rate. Do you mean that they have been at the Manor this entire time?"

"Since their disappearance from the public eye, yes." He saw no need to explain that he'd hidden Snape from Potter for that first week. It might lead to questions about why.

"So, they are staying at the Manor, of their own free will. Harry Potter is freely staying as _your_ guest at Malfoy Manor."

Lucius clenched his jaw shut. Really, the Manor was a lovely home and anyone would want to stay there. Moreover, he was a perfect host. Old hostilities aside, he saw no reason for Narcissa's obvious shock and disbelief that Potter might enjoy his home and his hospitality.

"Yes they are," he replied, relieved that his voice was calm and even.

"Potter is staying in my house?" Draco spluttered as he stepped through the Floo and sat beside his mother. Lucius rolled his eyes. It was his house still, Draco was merely the heir. He had perhaps trained his son to be a tad too arrogant and ambitious.

"And a pleasant hello to you too, son. Yes, Harry is staying at our home as my guest."

"Why?" Draco ignored the rebuke.

"I've asked that several times, my dear, but he hasn't answered," Narcissa huffed.

"Father?"

Although he was peeved that Draco still hadn't greeted him, he was far too excited about this opportunity to boast about his brilliant plan.

"Well," he drawled with a bored air, "after Nagini's attack, Harry found Severus and was given several memories. From these memories he discovered that Severus and Lily Potter had been friends for years before attending Hogwarts, a friendship which continued throughout most of their time at Hogwarts until James Potter won her heart."

"What? I thought Severus was gay," Narcissa interrupted.

Lucius rose from his seat to ensure that the door was now closed and used the opportunity to erect several silencing and privacy spells. He also used the time to grin widely with pleasure. Both his wife and son were completely engrossed in his tale. He knew that the Daily Prophet had not been made aware of certain details of the memories. While he himself was not aware of many of those details either – he never did find out why Lily and Severus' friendship had ended – he knew that he was aware of more details than most. His face once more schooled into a look of casual disinterest, he turned to face his family.

"Yes, he is, darling. I said that he and Lily were friends, not lovers."

"Merlin's pants!" Draco whispered, "A Potter and a Snape!"

"She would not have been Potter during their friendship, Draco! Think, son," Narcissa chided.

"She was an Evans," Lucius informed. "Nevertheless, Draco, 'a Potter and a Snape' is more probable than I think you dare realize."

"What?" mother and son chorused.

"Severus is recovering but certainly you don't imagine that Harry is staying here for the decor?" he asked. He smirked inside at the slight tightening of Narcissa's lips. _She_ was responsible for the decor. He loved his wife but needed to feel avenged for her slights about his hosting skills and the appeal of his ancestral home.

"I did wonder why he didn't take Severus to St. Mungo's... Although I imagine that they are currently understaffed and over extended," she murmured. "So, why ishe staying at the Manor?"

"Well, I dare say that there are many reasons why he continues to stay. He is staying in the Magnolia Room which is both comfortable and historically significant, his meals are provided-"

"Yes, yes, Lucius," Narcissa snapped. "You are a great host and the Manor is a lovely place to stay. Now, why is he willingly staying at a place he was once imprisoned? What does it have to do with Severus?"

Satisfied with her apology – and that was as good an apology as one should expect from a Malfoy or a Black, Lucius continued his tale.

"Harry is absolutely affection starved. In a moment of delirium, Severus apparently offered Potter a few kind words and just like that," he mimicked a swish of a wand using his forefinger, "he abandoned his fame to stay here and take care of the man. He spent hours at Severus' side taking care of him. Not even Weasley and Granger can convince him to leave."

"Speaking of Weasleys, what about the Weaslette? Is she here too?" Draco scowled.

"No, I'm afraid that love affair has run its course," Lucius happily informed. "It would appear that Potter feels he has more in common with Severus than with the girl."

"Lucius, are you saying that Mr. Potter has fallen in love with Severus?"

"I'm simply saying that he may be somewhat infatuated."

"So Potty's gay?" Draco sounded hopeful for reasons Lucius chose not to examine at that moment.

"True love knows no gender, dear." Both Malfoy men suppressed the urge to roll their eyes. Narcissa was ever the romantic. Were it not for Lucius and Bellatrix' careful control, she might even have forgiven Andromeda for her betrayal in marrying inappropriately years ago! "What of Severus? How does he feel about the boy? Potter is Draco's age, is that even appropriate?"

Draco pouted, clearly offended by the suggestion that he was too young for Snape. "Severus is not all that old, Mother. Mrs. Parkinson was much younger than her husband and you've never complained about that. Why should I be too young for Severus?"

"This isn't about you, Draco darling. We're talking about Potter."

Lucius decided to end the budding argument before it could begin. Draco seemed to be taking the issue more personally than seemed reasonable. Once again Lucius refused think about it.

"Potter," he interrupted whatever Draco was about to say, "does not know where his affections lie and Severus does not know what is good for him. Potter feels lonely and misunderstood; after all it is lonely at the top. When he first came here the house elves had to chase dozens of owls from around the wards on a daily basis, all sent by Potter's admirers. However, ever the Gryffindor, he does not want any of them because they 'don't want the real him, they want the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Man-Who-Conquered'."

Lucius' scornful voice clearly expressed his opinion on Gryffindor romanticism. "On the other hand, he believes that only Ronald Weasley, the Granger girl and Severus can understand what he has been through. Although Potter has never expressly made the connection himself, I thought to help them. Severus needs a partner who will love him despite his lack of breeding, wealth or beauty and Potter, having felt the burden of responsibility all his life needs a strong partner who can make him feel protected. Theirs would have been an advantageous match."

Lucius paused for a moment to think of what might have been. "Two heroes, holders of Orders of Merlin First Class; they would have been a formidable couple. Unfortunately," he sighed, "theirs is a hopeless cause."

"You mean you've been playing match-maker, Father? You must really miss Mother."

"Love is never a hopeless," Narcissa said loudly over Draco's yelp of pain and cry of 'Mother!' "Lucius, I think what you are doing is wonderful. Perhaps they would make a lovely couple. Do you know why, Lucius?"

He knew this was an important question. He also knew that the truth – that Potter and Snape would be a powerful couple to befriend, was not what Narcissa wanted to hear. His wife could be quite difficult at times. She was a Slytherin, like him. A pureblood, like him. Yet her interpretation of their ideals was sometimes so confusing to him. For him, a pureblood's responsibility to family was to ensure succession by breeding an heir and training him well; to her, it meant coddling Draco and keeping in contact with acceptable relatives. Which was okay – they balanced each other. But at times like this ... Did she want a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like answer? Fortunately she'd never been clever enough for a Ravenclaw-type challenge.

"Of course I know why." Narcissa looked at him expectantly so he gambled, "Severus is our friend and he's taken care of Draco. He deserves a partner to make him happy."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed as she stepped to the Floo. "He and Potter could be each other's family! Now all you have to do is show Severus the importance of a loving family. Make us proud, Lucius. How happy we'd be to return to the man who taught Severus how to love and be loved. Come along, Draco."

Lucius groaned. The sadistic challenge was worth of Narcissa, a Slytherin and a Black. If he wanted his family back, he'd have to convince Potter and Severus they could love one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -** I suppose I really should pace myself and not post this so soon but it's written so I'm posting it.** Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>HP – SS – HP – SS<p>

"What do you think you're doing?"

Severus chose not to respond. He wasn't sure what was worse – that Potter dared ask him such a question or that Potter dared disturb him. Either way, it simply didn't matter because it should be obvious even to this dunderhead that he was brewing.

"Snape!" Harry snapped, "You're not well enough to brew."

"How dare you tell me how I feel!" Snape snarled. His feet and arms ached and he was exhausted. He hated being ill.

Harry took a deep breath. Merlin, it was going to kill him to save Snape from himself.

"I'm sorry but you're not strong enough yet, Severus. You must know that what you're doing is dangerous. You of all people should know better. You should be resting."

"I need potions to recover, Potter." _And I'm truly fed up of resting, he thought._

"Call me _Harry_, Severus. Listen, Lucius has been making them for you and you've recovered well so far. What's wrong with his potions? Severus, please, I'm worried about you."

"I do not need anyone's help to take care of myself, Potter," Snape spat the words. "Least of all yours so do not worry about me."

"Severus," Harry pleaded. Snape's sallow face was flushed and even more pale than usual.

"Be quiet! I need to concentrate."

"Fine!" Harry sat on a chair in a corner and scowled. _Stubborn git!_

"Potter," Snape growled. He was feeling faint and did not want anyone to witness his weakness. His mouth was watering and he felt nauseous. He was so frustrated that he was so sensitive to odours and no self-respecting Potions Master should become ill at the sight of bubotuber puss.

"It's Harry! And I am not disturbing you. I'm sitting here because I am going to keep you alive whether you like it or not!"

"How dare you!" Snape snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. "_I_ take care of _you_, _Harry_," he mocked. "You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think that you can take care of me? Or that I would even let you?"

Harry chose to be the mature one and simply ignored Snape who was in turn annoyed by his inability to provoke a response from Potter. He wished the boy would go away. While he would never admit it, especially as he wasn't sure that he should believe Lucius' claims, he had begun feeling self-conscious around Harry. He didn't want to, but he found that did care about what how he appeared to the young man. Lucius claimed that Harry wanted someone strong and dependable, that Harry was tired of being the hero and wanted a strong shoulder to rely on. How could he be strong for anyone if he couldn't brew a few simple potions? He wasn't wealthy, young, handsome or even sociable. Severus Snape was a Potions Master, talented duellist and spy. With the war over, he could no longer impress with his performance in espionage or even duelling. All that he had left were his potions and while the likes of Potter would never fully appreciate the fine art of brewing, Harry had spoken of his admiration of the Half-blood Prince. Snape felt confident that he could still impress the young man by brewing the complex potions that few others could.

If only he could get over this pathetic queasiness in the lab! In his frustration, he became distracted and lost count of his stirs. The potion began to react negatively, bubbling explosively. Irritated, he turned to add a few additional lacewings to stabilise the potion.

Harry was no potions expert but he was fairly certain that the miniature explosions in Snape's cauldron were not a good sign. He was even more horrified when Snape turned for a jar of lacewings and swayed unsteadily on his feet. But when Snape's billowing sleeve caught fire, Harry's patience and self control ran out.

"Aguamenti!" Harry cried, dousing Snape's sleeve and half his body in an overenthusiastic spray of water.

"Evanesco!" Snape hissed, quickly vanishing the potion. "Potter, you imbecile! Do you know what happens when you add impure water to such a volatile potion? Have you any idea what could have happened to you?" He was so incensed that he answered his own question. "It might have exploded and killed you, you fool!"

Harry smiled to himself. The man was swaying and his hands were shaking involuntarily. The already sallow skin was glistening with sweat and taking on a sickly hue. And yet Snape's first concern was Harry's safety. Lucius was right; Snape must truly care a great deal about Harry.

"You think that was funny, do you?" Snape snarled but Harry ignored him. He felt his body shudder with fine tremors born from the terror of seeing the water fall into the cauldron. They had almost been killed but Potter would have faced the brunt of blast because he was standing between Snape and the cauldron. He struggled to steady his nerves but his weakened body refused to cooperate.

"To bed with you," Harry declared cheerfully. "That's enough brewing for today, won't you say?"

Snape stepped forward, fully intending to throttle the brat, but his treacherous knees betrayed him and he instead collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Unhand me, Potter!" Snape was so humiliated.

Harry pretended to let the ungrateful git fall.

"Potter!" Snape gasped, startled. He had never imagined that the boy would actually let him go.

"I'm just teasing, Severus," Harry chuckled and pulled Snape flush with his body, using the edge of the counter to help him to keep the man relatively upright. "I'd never have let you go."

Snape was horrified and humiliated. It was embarrassing enough that he'd shown weakness in front of another person, he was mortified that it had been a Potter. He was also furious because Harry, like his father before, was mercilessly laughing at him. Even now he could hear Harry's mocking laughter echoing in the room. He turned to glare at the boy and was dismayed to realize that Harry wasn't laughing but instead looking extremely concerned. The mocking laughter was only in Severus' mind, memories of mocking Marauders.

It was still Harry's fault anyway. It was always a Potter's fault. He couldn't believe that he'd even forgotten the lessons of his youth. He should never have listened to Lucius. Harry _Potter_ could never care about him.

"You ungrateful, disrespectful, malicious prat," Snape shouted at Harry.

Harry's ears were far too close to Snape's shouting for him to ignore it and his face was far too close to Snape's mouth to avoid the flying spittle. He needed to shut Snape up. Suddenly, the image of Hermione kissing Ron to shut him up when he was having one of his tantrums popped into Harry's mind and he knew what he wanted to do.

HP – SS – HP – SS

Harry left the room equal parts disappointed and disgusted. He'd kissed three people in his life and two of them were sloppy and wet. All of his best kisses had come from Ginny who he no longer loved romantically. It was really a shame that after the war kissing her felt at times like kissing his best friend's baby sister and the rest of the time like kissing the sister he never had.

At this point he was willing to contemplate going back to her. From Ron's continued frostiness, he could only assume Ginny had not yet moved on. Perhaps she'd give him a second chance? No, he may not be in love with Ginny but he loved and respected her far too much to string her along because he was desperate. Still, one out of three was not a promising track record and Harry feared that his future sexual prospects were doomed to disappointment. At least Snape hadn't been crying like Cho. Surely that counted for something?

"Harry?" Lucius called, somewhat alarmed by the flooded emerald eyes. Whatever Severus had done to crush the boy's spirit, Lucius would have to fix. Again. As usual. "Is everything alright?"

"Er, Snape, I mean Severus, I mean, I, er," Harry stammered, glancing back at the doors to the Manor's potions lab and looking traumatised.

"Whatever Severus said to you, I'm sure he didn't truly mean it. You know he has a short temper, especially when it comes to you, and he speaks without thinking."

"I snogged him," Harry interrupted.

"You what?" Lucius asked, startled. "You _kissed_ him? _You_ kissed _him_? It's working already?" At Harry's confused look, he realized he must have said those last words out loud. "How was it?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"What do you mean 'it's working already'? What's working?"

"Well, I must confess that I expected you to wait a bit before becoming intimate. I hadn't realized that your relationship had advanced so far already."

"But what do you mean '_it's _working?' What's working, Malfoy? Have you been using some sort of love potion on me?"

Harry half hoped that he was right. At least it would help him in his defence the next time he had to face Snape because Merlin only knew why Harry had kissed the man. A love potion would also help to explain why Snape's snark was now tolerable and even at times amusing. Or why Snape's greasy hair, huge nose and crooked teeth seemed less hideous and those cold, fathomless black eyes now looked deep and mysterious. Ron, in some of the only words he'd spoken to Harry in the past month, had suggested the Imperius or Confundus charms as culprits for Harry's odd behaviour. Of course Ron was speaking about Harry having broken up with Ginny and choosing to live at the Manor but Hermione had tested him. Neither spell was present and that was what mattered.

"... And I would never ..." Lucius was protesting angrily but Harry hadn't heard most of his spirited defence of the Malfoy moral code. He couldn't imagine he'd missed much anyway as somehow Malfoys and morals seemed antonyms or at the very least incompatible opposites.

"It was disgusting and wet, is what it was," Harry interrupted once again. "That was just minging. It was like kissing a dead fish. A wet, slimy, drooling, dead, wet fish!"

"Oh," was all Lucius could think to say. He had seen Severus with various Death Eater lovers but never heard any complaints. Then again, few would dare to insult Severus' sexual prowess or lack thereof. This was a most unfortunate and unforeseen hiccup in his plans.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"He is your friend, Lucius. I will forgive you this one indiscretion. I trust Severus."

"But you do not trust me?"

"I think," Narcissa said cautiously, "that you are perhaps more susceptible to people and actions that provoke passionate responses from you while Severus is less so. He is also still bound to protect Draco and would never hurt Draco by destroying his parents' marriage for a few cheap kisses."

"Cheap?" Lucius complained but Narcissa ignored him.

"Focus, darling. Focus on the task at hand. I dare say the sooner you get it over with, the sooner we can come home. We miss you, darling, don't you miss us?" With that warning, she ended the Floo call.

Lucius pouted, though if anyone had seen him do it, he would have killed them. Narcissa refused to release him from the challenge. She still refused to come home to him.

HP – SS – HP – SS

Lucius stood nervously outside the library, trying to think of the best approach to use without endangering his bollocks. He could not believe that his own wife had ordered him to teach another man how to kiss.

"Get in or go away!" Severus snarled as he wrenched the door open.

"Severus..."

"Get it over with. Have your laugh and let me be." Lucius was surprised to hear such defeat in his old friend's voice. The slouched posture terrified him. "I should have known better than to trust a Potter! A slimy, wet fish indeed."

"Dead and yet drooling," Lucius joked before he realized his error, so great was his shock in realizing that his conversation with Harry had been overheard. He would have to remember silencing wards in the future, especially since one of his pawns was a former spy.

Snape scowled defensively.

"Forgive me, Severus, I did not mean," Lucius apologized but Severus interrupted, waving his hand in an angry gesture. He appreciated that the words must have been genuine as Malfoys rarely apologized but he did not wish to hear them.

"I was angry and shouting and well, you know how it gets sometimes," Severus found himself explaining. He would never tell Lucius about his nausea. Fortunately his former prefect knew that he could not help the spittle when he was extremely angry and that he only usually lost his self-control like that around Potter. Severus sighed. "Then before I knew it, his lips were on mine, without my consent no less! It was unexpected. I know that you said Potter is smitten but I haven't given him reason to think that sort of behaviour was welcome."

"So it was not?" Lucius arched an aristocratic eyebrow, daring Severus to say that the kiss was unwelcome. Severus scowled but looked away to hide the slight blush that blemished his cheeks.

"Listen, Severus," Lucius began, contemplating suitable tactics. Severus was a Slytherin with Gryffindorish tendencies. While he would never say it to his friend's face, over the years he had sometimes found it best to use a very Gryffindor approach with the man. He assumed that after almost two decades of living and working with the likes of Albus Dumbledore, Snape was simply used to tactless frankness. If the old fool's garishly loud robes were anything to go by, the more ostentatious the approach, the better.

"Severus, my friend, I am going to teach you how to kiss!" Lucius held his breath, his wand easily within reach for a quick self-defence.

"Teach me?" Severus' face slackened in surprise before anger rose to transform and dominate his features. "I am perfectly capable of kissing, thank you very much!"

"I know, Severus. Of that I have no doubt. But Potter isn't fond of the, er, shall we say, wet style of kissing. Perhaps I can share a few techniques with you?"

"My kisses are not wet! There was excess saliva in my mouth, first, because I was shouting and then because I was so startled that my mouth was hanging open in shock at the boy's audacity! I am unaccustomed to such assault upon my person!" Severus hissed in an enraged whisper.

"Malfoy?" Harry called as he entered the library. "Nobby said that I might find you in here ..."

"A drooling, dead, wet fish, am I?" Snape snarled, grabbing Harry's head and punishing his lips with a breath stealing kiss. Harry gasped in shock and Snape's tongue plunged inside, taking advantage of the open mouth. Desperately trying to keep up, Harry grabbed at the collar of Snape's robes, his own tongue meeting Snape's, slide for slide, thrust for thrust.

"Perhaps, Lucius, your energies would be better spent explaining to Mr. Potter that dead fish do not drool," Severus said triumphantly, breathing heavily. Harry, his sense of pride and self preservation having completely abandoned him, lunged back towards that glorious mouth but Snape pushed him away. He smirked, pleased to observe the lust clouding Harry's eyes and the bruised, swollen and reddened lips that opened and shut, irony of ironies, just like a fish.

With all the energy his tired and aching body could muster, Snape proudly turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Ron and Hermione will be coming for a visit in a few minutes."

"Indeed."

"Through this Floo."

"Really?" Snape replied.

"Into this room," Harry added nervously.

"Obviously," Snape drawled, casually poking his tongue out to lick a finger tip before turning a page of his book.

"Why ..." Harry's voice trailed off and Snape discreetly observed the boy through his curtain of clean hair. He was keeping it clean in part because Harry apparently liked it that way if the young man's habit of washing and brushing it when Severus was incapacitated was any indication. But also because he realized that cleaned and brushed, his hair provided a thicker curtain of hair behind which to hide than his formerly greasy locks ever had.

Harry's eyes followed Snape's tongue and finger tip almost enviously and Severus smirked. He licked his lips again and then once more for good measure, amused by the way that Harry's eyes glazed over with lust. Every since that incident in the library, he had refused to kiss Harry again. He ought to know better than to dare to play hard to get but frustrating Potter was far too ingrained in his psyche. And it was so much fun!

"What were you asking, Harry?" Snape purred. Ever since that kiss, his every gesture seemed to arouse the young man. It probably didn't hurt that Severus made every effort to play up his positive features such as his hair and voice. Harry blushed every time Snape added even the slightest suggestion of sex into his voice and Snape enjoyed it. It wasn't that he thought Harry looked cute when he blushed; of course not. Severus Snape had never used the adjective 'cute' in his life!

"Er, what? Oh, w-why are you here?" Harry stuttered.

"You need to be more specific, Harry. I should imagine that even you can deduce that I am reading," Snape said, gesturing to his book.

"But why here? Why now?" Harry could barely think with Snape around. Since their second kiss two days ago, the really, _really_good one, kissing Snape was all he could think about.

"If you will recall, you met me in here. If you and your friends are offended by my presence, it is you who ought to go elsewhere," Severus replied, bluffing. He was counting on Gryffindor stubbornness and bravado to keep the trio in the room. It would be a nuisance if his deliberate stake out of the room for the last hour had been in vain.

Ever since the night before when he'd overheard Harry and Lucius discussing today's visit, he'd made up his mind to invite himself. It was not that he didn't trust Harry but he did hope that his presence would make it difficult for Potter to tell his friends about their first kiss. Truth be told, he also wanted to see if Potter's friends knew of their budding relationship. They were as easy to read as Potter and with a few well placed snide remarks, he could probably provoke the youngest Mr Weasley into disclosing everything he knew on the topic.

Harry glanced around uncomfortably. "So, erm, okay, so you plan to stay?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"While they visit?"

Snape glared.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Harry!" Granger practically bounced out of the Floo and into his arms.

"Mate," Weasley greeted, slapping him a little too hard on the back and sounding less than friendly.

Snape snorted his amusement, alerting the newcomers to his presence.

"Professor Snape," Granger greeted him, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you there."

Weasley nodded a greeting and looked around uncomfortably.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Snape returned their greetings.

"Harry, perhaps, um, well, we don't want to disturb the professor," Granger stammered.

"Oh no, no, Severus doesn't mind. I asked him and he was okay with us meeting in here. Y-you don't mind, do you?"

Weasley gaped like a human fly catcher and Granger blushed. She glanced nervously between the two, clearly worried about Snape's response to Harry's casual use of his name. Clearly they knew nothing of Potter's supposed infatuation. He wasn't sure what that meant – was Harry ashamed or was Lucius completely wrong about the young man's affection? Until two days ago the latter would have seemed more likely but now Severus wasn't so sure.

"No, no, of course not. We don't mind," Granger's lie was obvious.

After a few moments of silence, Snape summoned one of the house elves to bring tea. He was not trying to be hospitable; he didn't want them to leave. He knew that they would feel compelled to stay after his act of 'kindness'. It was he could do to hide his smirk of satisfaction at the discomfort and despair in Granger's eyes as she thanked him for her cuppa.

"Perhaps you should offer your friends a seat, Harry," Snape said silkily, adding just enough sensuality to his voice to suggest casual domesticity. His efforts were not wasted.

Weasley's mouth dropped open, his half chewed cucumber sandwich visible. Granger's eyes open wide enough to rival an owl's and she comically stared at Snape before gasping at the sight of the nearly drooling Harry then cringing at her boyfriend's open mouth. That last sight was enough to snap her from her reverie and she tapped Weasley under the chin to shut his mouth before turning to stare speculatively at her friend. Even Weasley, once again chewing, was staring at Harry but the randy young man seemed oblivious.

It was probably just as well that Snape was enjoying the scandalized reactions of Potter's friends because he was more than a little embarrassed by Harry's love-struck gaze.

"Bloody hell," Weasley gasped. Apparently the boy was cleverer than Snape thought. Perhaps dating Miss Granger was rubbing off on him. That she only seemed to have caught on a second after her boyfriend was a tad worrying; it seemed her intelligence might literally be rubbing off on Weasley because she seemed to have less left for her own use.

"Harry?" Granger asked, clamping her hand on the red head's knee in an unspoken plea to behave. It was too subtle.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Snape? You left my sister for Snape? You could have had Ginny and you chose this git?"

"Ron! I'm sorry Professor. He's just upset and not thinking," Granger apologized frantically.

"Oh I'm thinking, alright! Harry hasn't been taking care of Snape, he's been shagging him! No wonder you haven't wanted to leave this place. I told you, Hermione, he's under the Imperius or something. I don't know what Malfoy's done to him but we have to get him out of here."

That last threat was enough to finally stir Potter into alertness.

"No, Ron! Hermione checked, remember? No Imperius, no Confundus, no potions. Nothing!"

_No shagging_, Snape added mentally, more than a little perturbed that Potter hadn't corrected them on such an important matter.

"So you're shagging him willingly?" Ron shouted.

_No shagging_, Snape repeated in his head, willing Potter to clarify matters.

"What happens between Severus and me is none of your business!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried before turning to glance apologetically at Snape. "I don't mean..."

Snape waved her apology away. "No need to apologize, Miss Granger. I can understand how shocking this revelation must be." _Not the least of all to me since I don't know anything about the shagging Potter won't deny. At least he doesn't seem interested in sharing the details of that first, unsatisfactory kiss._

Perhaps unreasonably, in light of Potter's misleading contributions to the argument, Snape was surprised when the young man grabbed his hand in a show of unity. And if anyone were to ask, he would insist that it was the shock that caused him to interlock their fingers in the familiarly intimate way that they used to when Snape lay in bed recovering.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"You didn't tell them the truth, Potter," Snape scolded as they sat in the Red Drawing Room after Granger and Weasley finally ended their disastrous visit.

"Harry," Potter deadpanned. "And I didn't lie."

"You didn't tell them the entire truth. You let them think that we have been intimate."

"You don't call kissing intimate?"

"We've only kissed twice and the first time hardly counts! We certainly haven't 'shagged' as Mr. Weasley so crudely put it."

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear you correcting them either."

"They're _your_ friends."

"I can't control what they think."

Snape frowned in frustration. Potter was being deliberately obtuse.

"So," Harry whispered, moving closer to Snape on the chaise lounge.

"So?" Snape replied, backing away.

"When are we going to kiss again?"

"Merlin save me from Gryffindors," Snape groused. "No tact, no finesse..."

"Why play games, Severus?" Harry whispered, lingering on the sibilant in the older man's name. "I believe in getting to the point. I want to kiss you again. The last time was bloody fantastic."

_Bloody fantastic_. Snape sighed. He supposed that he couldn't really expect more if he was going to be romantically involved with a teenager and one who had never shown much intellect to begin with.

Still, he wasn't over playing hard to get.

"What games, Harry?" he asked, standing up. "Perhaps I simply don't care to kiss you again. Maybe it's you who kisses like a dead fish," he lied.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. "I've said that I'm sorry and you have to admit that first time wasn't your best."

"What do you know about my best?"

"That second kiss," Harry said with a smug grin, "was absolutely amazing."

"Ah, I see. And you think that's my best, do you, _Harry_?"

Harry swallowed and shifted on the seat. "N-no?"

Snape quirked his eyebrow in the equivalent of a suggestive and dismissive shrug.

"Oh, wow," Harry gasped. "I can't wait!"

Snape stood abruptly to avoid Harry's attempt at kissing him.

"Wha- Severus?" Harry exclaimed as his face slammed into the black robes.

"Perhaps you should keep your eyes open, Harry." Snape smirked at the pouting young man before him. His eyes lingered on the plump lips. Those lips were a temptation. He supposed that he nothing to lose by offering Harry another teaser, just one little kiss.

Leaning in, this time as gentle as the last time had been aggressive, Snape ghosted his lips over Harry's before deepening his kiss. He did not have anywhere near as much experience as some people thought but he was not only a fast learner but also capable of learning through observation. The beauty of spying was that he had observed many sensual kisses and had picked up quite a few techniques. It also probably didn't hurt that Potter was a practically inexperienced and horny male teen and hardly the most informed critic.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Severus," Lucius scolded with a drawl. "Why are you teasing Harry so?"

Harry's hand stilled as he reached to disclose his hiding place. He tucked his body further into the window seat behind the heavy drapes. For two weeks now Severus had been teasing him almost mercilessly. The occasional kiss and grope session were always cruelly and abruptly terminated leaving Harry hard and aching for more. Still, he much preferred that to the days when their interactions were limited to Harry panting at Snape's seductive purring and light 'accidental' touches. In the seven years he'd known the man, Snape had never been so clumsy so Harry knew the so-called accidents were all deliberate. He probably should alert them to his presence but he wanted to know the answer to Lucius' question.

Severus chuckled but did not answer.

"Do you think it's wise to play hard to get?" he persisted.

Severus sneered. "I am aware that I am not a handsome or wealthy man, Lucius," he began.

"I don't mean that," Lucius lied. "Gryffindors are not creatures of subtlety. What if Harry misconstrues your intentions and thinks you are not interested?"

Severus knew Lucius was lying but he was appeased. "In spite of what I usually say, Lucius, Harry is not a complete dunderhead. I am sure he knows that I am interested."

"Have you told him so?"

Severus sneered.

"Even Narcissa demands that I tell her that I love her."

"She's a woman. Harry, I assure you, is not."

"No but he's just as emotionally fragile."

Harry bristled and clenched his jaw. It was quite a struggle to remain hidden when he really wanted to defend himself or shout. He could never be a career spy.

"The entire Wizarding world bows at his feet," Snape insisted.

"Even I know that Harry is not interested in the fame or popularity, Severus. You know that's not what he wants or needs."

"But at least he has choice! People don't appreciate the intellectual." The words 'men like me' were unspoken but understood by both listeners. "Do you think that once we leave here that he would still want me?" Snape hissed angrily. "He has to need me, to _crave_ me!"

"Severus," Lucius pleaded. Harry wondered at the note of desperation in Malfoy's voice.

"Thank you for your concern, Lucius, but I assure you that I am in control and I intend to keep it that way. Harry Potter is wrapped around my little finger and obeys my every command. If only I had this much control years ago," he smirked wistfully.

"Very well, Severus, my friend. I trust you to know what's best. However Potter has moments of amazing clarity and intuition; be warned, this is a dangerous game that you play."

"I know what I am doing; Potter hasn't a clue. He craves me and he doesn't know why. Pretty soon he'll be begging me to be with him; he's almost there."

Lucius sighed irritably. "If we're going to harvest those plants we should leave now."

Harry listened as the two men left. So Severus wasn't just flirting with him, he was trying to manipulate him. Surprisingly Harry wasn't as angry as he should perhaps be. These past two months living with Slytherins had desensitised him to their chronic scheming. He was still upset but his inner Slytherin was shouting '_don't get mad, get even_!' and Harry was listening.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Potter?" Severus asked, unnerved.

"Hmm?"

"Potter!" Severus snapped, resisting the urge to fidget. "What is going on in that hollow skull of yours?"

Harry ignored the insult and frown in deeper concentration, leaning so close to Snape that their noses touched.

Severus Snape growled; an honest to goodness growl which arose from the depths of his diaphragm. And still Potter ignored him.

"Harry!" he cried in desperation.

"Ah, so you do know my name," Harry chuckled. He grasped Snape's chin and tilted his head a little. "Do you know," Harry began but then paused with a frown. "Hmm..."

Severus had examined many things in his life, both living and dead, human and dunderhead. But he had never been the subject of such an intense examination by anyone other than Albus and the Dark Lord and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I know many things, Potter," he drawled, trying to pull his head away but found that he had already pressed himself against the wall and now had nowhere else to go. He tried to turn his head away but he simply could not look away. Not only was it a matter of pride – Severus Snape never looked away first – but he was also hypnotically bound.

"Potter, Harry, please," he heard himself beg. He never begged; he demanded and commanded but never begged. But he was truly terrified. They had been, well, not truly arguing, not really; it was more like an extremely animated debate, when Harry suddenly started staring into his eyes. Intensely. The young wizard's skin was practically buzzing with energy and warmth leaving Snape feeling both safely cocooned and claustrophobic.

"You know," Harry whispered, licking his lips, "I think your eyes may be brown, not black. Or maybe they're black with flecks of brown... If I look just so," he speculated, turning his head on an angle, still staring into the dark depths.

The colour of his eyes? This was about the colour of his eyes? Not even Severus Snape could contain his incredulity. Potter was certifiably insane. Snape's jaw dropped open in shock and he had less than a second to see the look of triumph in the emerald eyes and the smirk on the ruby red lips before he felt Harry's tongue inside of his mouth.

It seemed Harry knew the game and played it well after all. Snape was surprised to realize that his arms were wrapped around the athletic young body that was pressed against him and his hips were thrusting against the firm body. Potter had won this round. Damn the boy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **No one has complained but I know that the last chapter was the worst for constantly switching POVs so I tried to limit it in this chapter. Most of it is Severus except one section which is from Harry's POV. I've drafted the outline for the rest of the fic and for now it will be 10 chapters. Chapter 8 is from Lucius' POV; 9 - is Harry's POV and 10 is Snape's POV. Reviews and alerts have stopped coming in - hello readers, are you still there? :)


	8. Chapter 8

HP – SS – HP – SS

Harry may not have been spy material but he had a fondness for snooping. Fortunately, it was something that he and Snape had in common. That was why Harry knew that, with a few well placed, subtle hints and 'accidents', he could trick Snape into spying on him in the bath.

_'Is there a dehumidifying spell?' Harry had asked. 'I always have to leave the door slightly ajar when I take a shower. You know, to let the steam out faster.' _

'_My bathroom and your bedroom share a wall, don't they? I don't disturb you, do I? When I, er, you know… I'm sorry but I just can't help it. You remember what being a teenaged boy is like- even the silky smooth feel of the water over my, er...' Harry shrugged hopeless. The 'accidental' confession of sexual self-gratification was calculated but the shy blush was real._

_'Can you teach me a wandless silencing spell?' he'd asked Lucius later that same day when he spied Severus eavesdropping from the shadows. 'Sometimes I forget to cast one before I get in the shower and then I find that my hands are occupied and my… wand, is out of reach.'_

(Even now he could remember the exact moment when Malfoy's flush of embarrassment had turned into annoyance at Harry's apparent inability to learn the simple spell. Harry had hoped to lure Severus out from the shadows, either to teach him the spell or to crow in triumph as yet another teacher bemoaned Harry's stupidity. But years of dealing with idiots like Fudge had taught Malfoy to remain calm under trying circumstances and years of spying had given Snape the discipline to remain hidden.)

_'I don't understand how the Malfoys can stand it,' he'd whispered in exaggerated irritation that evening after a meal spent fidgeting. 'The satin seats in the formal dining room and those silk pants Malfoy gave me are a cruel combination. They slip and slide and rub; it's all I can do to make it through dinner some nights without bursting through my slacks. How do you cope?'  
><em>  
>Although, Harry smirked at the memory, that last conversation had somewhat backfired when Snape coyly revealed that he simply didn't wear pants. The thought of Snape swinging free under those robes had so distracted Harry that his carefully laid plans had almost been derailed. Fortunately he was able to limit his reaction to blatantly trying to peer through the thick layers. Snape had smirked and looked triumphant but Harry knew that the victory was his own. Truth be told, what Harry really wanted to do was crawl beneath those black robes and suck Snape's heavy cock; that he managed to remain in his own seat was surely the real triumph.<p>

Harry sat somewhat uncomfortably on the edge of the bath, slowly stroking himself with his right hand and stimulating his nipples with his left. He moaned with pleasure, imagining Snape's sinfully talented tongue exploring him. He recalled how those crooked teeth felt as they scraped along his chest and neck, their uneven and twisted edges adding texture to the caress. He relived the memory of how it felt when Severus sucked on his nipples, teasing them into hard, erect nubs and nipping them hard enough for the sensory memories to linger even after the thin lips were gone.

"Ohh!" Harry moaned loudly, more loudly than he normally would. He turned casually and lowered his head, looking into the still, clear water in the clawfoot tub. Tapping his wand lightly, he incanted 'revelio' and smirked at the image that formed on the water's surface.

Snape stood in Harry's room and peering through the door that Harry had accidentally on purpose left partially opened. The image wasn't perfect but it was clear enough that Harry could see the lust in the black eyes.

Harry returned to his self stimulation, scooting forward a bit so that only the smallest bit of his arse teetered on the edge of the tub. He dipped the fingers of his left hand into the image's mouth, imagining that it was Severus sucking his fingers.

Harry slid those now wet fingers over his nipples once more, blowing lightly over his chest and delighting in the sensation. He'd learned that trick from his voyeur, and, although it felt ten times better when it was Snape's breath on his wet flesh, Harry had to admit that doing it himself wasn't half bad.

His right hand slipped lower to fondle his bollocks as his left hand took its place, playing in the viscous liquid oozing from his cock.

"Ohh, ssss," Harry hissed, deliberately keeping from saying that name out loud. He tugged his bollocks before firmly but gently squeezing them. "Ohh, yessss, yesss."

Throwing his head back and to the side as though in ecstasy (and it actually partly was), Harry peered at the reflection in the water. Though he couldn't see the peeping tom's entire body- something he would have to remedy next time- he recognised the telltale movements of the man's arm. Severus was masturbating to the sight of Harry masturbating.

Harry had never imagined it would be so erotic and felt his already hard cock twitch and spasm. He stroked it firmly, giving it a twist and a squeeze at the head before dragging his thumb through the moisture there and spreading it back down his length before repeating the process.

"Oh Merlin," Harry whimpered with pleasure, stretching to finger his own hole. "Yes, yes, Severussss!" he finally cried out as he erupted over his hands and the tiled floor.

Summoning strength he barely had, Harry leaned back ostentatiously to grab his wand which he had placed on a ledge near the tub. Through slightly foggy glasses, Harry watched as Snape's head fell back, his mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy.

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips unexpectedly causing the older man's head to snap up in alarm. His reflection stared directly at the back of Harry's head before dropping forward in relief. Snape did not realise that Harry had stared back at his reflection in the depths of its black eyes.

Harry was pleased yet a little disappointed when Snape finally turned and left the bedroom. He ended the Revelio spell and cleaned his mess with a flick of his wand. Removing his glasses and charming bubbles into the tub, Harry finally settled in for his bath.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"A Malfoy," drawled the aristocratic voice, "does not grind his teeth."

Lucius glared at his father's portrait. Malfoys who never ground their teeth had never had to live with Harry bloody Potter and Severus 'The Snark' Snape.

Lucius was at his wit's end. The two men fought as much as they snogged. Indeed, their fighting appeared to be some bizarre form of foreplay for them. At least he thought it was. Or maybe he was only hoping it was foreplay for his sanity's sake.

"Hello, Father!" Draco greeted.

"Good day, son, call your mother to the Floo, will you?"

"Step aside, Lucius," Narcissa said a few minutes later before calmly stepping through the Floo. "What is it, dear?"

Lucius was pleasantly surprised that she had come to the Manor voluntarily. It was a good sign. He bent to kiss her. "How lovely to see you, _in the flesh_, my dear," he crooned.

"Yes, well, I'm entertaining guests this weekend," she sniffed haughtily. "It was easier to come here than to explain…" Lucius hid a shudder from the ominous pause. Just what had Narcissa been telling their friends about their separation? As though she'd read his mind, she continued, "They think that you are recovering from some lingering infectious curse. That the house-elves take care of you and when I can visit, you must stay in a bubble shield. But you don't like the bubble which is why I don't visit often." Here she smiled proudly, "That was Draco's idea, isn't he clever? Professor Burbage told him about the Muggle practice before…"

They both shuddered at the memory of what happened to the former professor in their home.

"The Muggles call it the 'boy in the bubble'," Narcissa whispered with less enthusiasm.

Desperate to chase away the lingering demons of memory which threatened to keep his family away from their home, Lucius returned to the matter at hand.

"Narcissa, you must release me from this impossible task. It will never work. They fight too much."

"I thought you said that they've been amorous?"

"They have. Sort of. But they fight before and they fight after – surely that is not the basis of a healthy relationship nor can it be maintained."

"What do you mean?"

"Just this morning I walked in on one of their arguments. I do not know what about, perhaps the weather; their arguments are often so foolish and pointless. I tried to mediate but it seemed to have made things worse so eventually I left them to it. I had only been gone half an hour when I realized that I had forgotten to speak to Severus on some matter."

_Lucius pushed the secret panel door that magically led from his study on the ground floor of the east wing to the music room on the first floor of the west wing of the manor where he'd left his guests arguing._

"_Masters are busy and not liking to be disturbed, Master Malfoy," quivered the brave house elf who dared to block his master's way. Lucius narrowed his eyes, pleased as the creature's ears flattened even further against its skull. This was his house and he would walk into any argument that he pleased._

_Hearing the moaning and grunting as he entered the room, Lucius was relieved not to have listened to the stupid house elf. His charges were now fighting – the Muggle way from the sounds of it. Shame on Severus! At least he wasn't the one panting. That sounded like Harry's heavy breathing after a duel or brisk flight. To his great embarrassment, it took Lucius at least a full minute to register what he was seeing and to finally comprehend the house-elf's warning._

"_Merlin," Harry said, panting, "do you ever smile for the heck of it? You just sucked me off and your reaction is a self-satisfied smirk! Slytherins!" He said the word as though it was an insult but with the languor of the sexually satiated which muted the offence._

_Severus stood and straightened his robes as Harry uttered a cleansing spell over them both._

"_Merlin, do you ever think before you speak?" Snape mimicked Harry. "You just got sucked off and your reaction is to complain about my facial expression? Gryffindors!" He snorted but even he could not summon the proper amount of vitriol as he basked in the afterglow of their activities. He really enjoyed sucking a delicious cock._

"Well that sounds delightful!" Narcissa crooned.

"Narcissa, they were arguing when normal people would cuddle."

"To each their own," his wife said wisely.

"Mother, how much longer do you plan on leaving me here alone?" Draco stepped through the Floo, thereby changing the location of his 'here' and clearly unconcerned about it. He took one look at his mother's romance-glazed eyes and his father's irritation and deciphered the situation. "Potter and Severus, I suppose? Has he hexed the brat yet?"

"Probably has as another part of their unique mating rituals," Lucius grumbled.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Never mind your father, dear."

"Oh, I see," Draco whined. "Not only is Severus too old for me, now I'm too young to hear about his relationship with Potter even though the prat is younger than me."

"Oh dear me," Narcissa frowned. "He's been like this ever since our last visit. I can't imagine why. We've had so many beautiful young ladies over to visit and any of them would worship at his feet."

"Perhaps he doesn't want any _young_ _ladies_."

Narcissa sniffed delicately but rallied on. "There have been almost as many handsome young men to visit and I assure you that Draco has never shown any interest. Now, hurry up with this little challenge, dear. I must leave to do my duty as the good mother and hostess now."

HP – SS – HP – SS

As Lucius watched the last of the green flames disappear, he considered his son's envy and bitterness. He felt that he knew his two pawns fairly well. Harry could be manipulated by provoking his sense of loyalty and envy and Severus would enjoy being fought over.

He could use his son. If Draco seduced Snape, Potter's natural antagonism towards the younger Malfoy would compel him to finally cement his relationship with Severus and end the silly games. While Severus may have started the game playing, it was now obvious even to a blind man that Harry now had the upper hand. But like a cat playing with the mouse, he was merely toying with Severus who was clearly beginning to realize his lost power and was all the more frustrated for it.

This frustration would make him especially amenable to Draco's advances. The only problem lay in Draco's own desires. Did he truly want the elder man? As handy as it would be to have Severus as part of the family, Draco needed to provide an heir and Severus with Potter was much more valuable strategically.

Lucius was had only one real concern. Once Draco had seduced Severus, the older man might fall irreversibly in love. After all, Draco was young, handsome, wealthy and above all, a Malfoy. It would be hard to be satisfied with anyone after having been pursued by a Malfoy, even if second best was Harry 'The Saviour' Potter.

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Father," Draco said as he stepped through the Floo for the second time that day. "I want to come home. Surely you realize what I've been saying all along. Severus and Potter will never work. It's impossible. Severus would never be satisfied with anyone so simple. He deserves someone more sophisticated, more intellectual, someone who loves potions and can discuss it with him, someone…"

"Someone like you, I suppose," Lucius drawled.

Draco blushed. "Perhaps." He shrugged with far greater nonchalance than he felt.

Lucius was proud of his son. Were it not for the faint tinge to his fair skin, one would never have guessed at his embarrassment at having his true motives laid bare.

"Father, I am ready to come home and for us to be a family here again. You must convince Mother!"

"I have been trying, Draco, but she insists that I must convince Those Two to announce themselves as a couple before she will return home."

"That will never happen!"

"I know! Don't you think I know this, Draco? _**I**_ live with them. Every. Single. Day!"

"Well then you must get Mother to see it."

Lucius glared at his son. What did the boy think that his father had been trying to do?

"Fine!" Draco snapped. He took a deep breath "Father," he continued much more calmly, his Malfoy breeding once again doing him proud, "tell me your plans. Let me help you. Please."

Lucius hesitated.

"Father, please! I can help."

HP – SS – HP – SS

"I'll do it!"

Lucius' earlier pride at Draco's self-restraint vanished even quicker than his fear of Malfoy irresistibility in the arts of seduction. Draco was far too eager to seduce Severus.

Lucius wasn't even remotely bothered that he had lied to his son. In fact, technically, he hadn't lied. He simply hadn't corrected his son's misapprehensions. If Draco thought that their agreement was that if Draco seduced Severus, his mother would have to accept that Severus could never fall in love with Harry, so be it. If Draco thought that he would be allowed to keep Severus as a long-term partner, so be it.

Lucius was absolutely confident that he knew his son. Draco loved material wealth far too much to endanger it for lust or even love. He was confident that the threat of disinheritance would be enough to squelch any attraction that might linger in Draco's mind once the deed once done. Of course, it was all the more reason for him to make sure that Potter did _his_ job and claimed Severus. Harry Potter had never backed down from a Malfoy before and Lucius was counting on him to continue the old fight.

He was also counting on Narcissa's hostility towards the union to weaken the effects of the natural Malfoy allure on Severus. It would not do to have Severus and Draco join forces and conspire against him; the Potions Master was far too cunning. He shuddered at the possibility of Narcissa joining them to punish him; she always did have a soft spot for Draco and his indulgences.

"You will return to your mother now, Draco," Lucius said, attempting to distract himself from the frightening path his mind had taken. "You will tell her that you wish to visit more often in order to continue with your training as my heir."

"And that's when I'll seduce Severus?" Draco asked eagerly.

Lucius scowled.

"Obviously," Draco drawled, sounding considerably less like an eager krup than he had before. Only his slight flush revealed that he recognised his error and accepted the chastisement. "I will see you soon, sir."

Lucius growled in exasperation. This plan had better work. He was really fed up of it all. Who would have thought that playing matchmaker for Snape and Potter would be more challenging that manipulating the entire Ministry of Magic in the Dark Lord's favour?

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry that I've been gone for ages! I hope that this chapter was clear- the first part was from Harry's POV and then the rest from Lucius' POV. For anyone who actually reads the A/Ns, I've merged chapters 8 and 9 as originally drafted into this chapter. This means that there is only one chapter left to this fic. However, as currently sketched out, this story probably needs an epilogue to clear up some matters. Or maybe my intentions are subtle enough that they will not be needed? We'll see! Thanks for sticking around!

Ari


	9. Chapter 9

9- Harry's POV

HP – SS – HP – SS

"Oh yes, YES! Just like that. Right there, you greasy bastard! Fuck! Oh that wicked tongue of yours," Harry shouted or hissed every other sentence. "No, wait," Harry said with a whimper as his cock audibly popped free from Snape's mouth.

"Potter," Snape said hoarsely (though he was clearly aiming for a growl), "what have I told you about that foolish 'dirty talk'?"

"I can't help it," Harry said, almost crying in frustration, his hips snapping forward almost of its own accord as his cock desperately sought out that warm, moist torture chamber also known as Snape's mouth.

Snape rolled his eyes and went back to working on the delicious cock. He swallowed the velvety firmness until he felt it at the back of his throat. He swallowed again, his throat suctioning on the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. He didn't want Snape to stop again so he would be quiet if it took every ounce of his remaining strength. He gasped as the long elegant fingers of Snape's left hand slid between his buttocks, fingering his hole. A slick finger tip pressed into him up to the first knuckle.

"OH YES, MERLIN'S GOLDEN BALLS! YES!" Harry shouted, his lips moving before his oxygen and blood deprived brain could still them. Only, he hadn't heard a sound. "H-hello? S-Severus?"

Harry reached down to tug on his lover's happily no longer greasy hair. He looked around the room terrified, wondering who had silenced him. He steadily became aware that instead of tugging the long black hair, his hand was massaging Snape's head encouragingly. He rolled his eyes and looked down.

Severus was smirking around Harry's cock and looking into his eyes with undisguised amusement.

"You? You did," Harry said soundlessly, pointing at his mouth. Snape quirked his eyebrow mockingly. Harry scowled at those expressive eyebrows. He hadn't even noticed when Snape had cast the silencing charm.

Harry non-verbally (because he had no choice) cast a personal Imperturbable bubble around his Severus' head to make a point. The bastard could have done that himself if he hadn't wanted to hear Harry's voice but of course he hadn't – Merlin _forbid_ Snape was inconvenienced. Harry would simply have to remember to make Snape cancel the spell when they were done.

The probing finger at Harry's arse pushed in a little deeper as Severus' thumb pressed the sensitive flesh behind Harry's balls, chasing all scowls and thoughts of personal spaces away.

"Severussss," he hissed with pleasure, no longer concerned about the silence. As long as Snape never stopped, he could deal with the lack of sound.

HP – SS – HP – SS

Lucius walked into the Oriental Drawing Room, swearing as he tripped over a low stool.

Harry startled at the sound. He tugged at Severus' head to warn him. Severus simply redoubled his efforts, causing Harry to forget all about the third person in the room.

"_Father," Draco said as he stepped through the Floo. _

Harry groaned in despair. He looked around the silk screen behind which they were hidden, spying the smarmy ferret.

"_I want to come home. Surely you realize what I've been saying all along. Severus and Potter will never work. It's impossible."_

Harry scowled. They weren't impossible! He was half tempted to Banish the screen and show the pointy git just how possible he and Severus really were.

"_Severus would never be satisfied with anyone so simple. He deserves someone more sophisticated, more intellectual, someone who loves potions and can discuss it with him, someone…"_

Harry growled. Malfoy was still pompous arse! How dare he suggest that Harry wasn't good enough for Snape. What was he trying to suggest, that Severus would choose his silver-grey eyes over Harry's green ones? Severus liked Lily and then Harry – he prefers green eyes.

"_Someone like you, I suppose," Lucius drawled._

Harry smirked as Lucius' words and sarcastic tone echoed his thoughts.

_Draco blushed. "Perhaps." _

Harry could strangle the younger Malfoy. He would hex the bastard to Timbuktu before he let him steal Snape. His building anger exploded into bone-melting pleasure as Severus' finger pressed all the way into him. Oh Merlin, he'd deal with the prat later.

"_Father, I am ready to come home and for us to be a family here again. You must convince Mother!"_

"_I have been trying, Draco, but she insists that I must convince Those Two to announce themselves as a couple before she will return home."_

Harry had no doubt who 'Those Two' were. What were the Malfoys talking about? He reached for Severus' head again but his mind went blank in ecstasy, his knees buckling and his vision turning white then black for a few brief moments.

Harry panted, almost collapsing on Snape's head. His wayward hands grabbed at Severus' head, pulling him in for a tonsil probing kiss. He reached down to return the favour only to feel the quickly cooling dampness on the placket of Snape's trousers.

He pulled away and looked into the obsidian eyes, unable to restrain the grin that threatened to split his face at the sight of Snape's blush.

Through the haze of his afterglow, Harry heard Draco whine, _"Father, tell me your plans. Let me help you. Please."_

He startled as Snape reached to pull the screen aside. He grabbed Severus' hand and shook his head warningly, pointing to draw attention to their guests. Severus frowned and Harry remembered his silencing bubble. He pointed to his throat, gesturing for Snape to remove the Silencing charm. Snape complied then gestured to Harry to return the favour but Harry merely enlarged the Imperturbable charm to surround them both.

"They're talking about a plan, something about us. They've been here a while, I was trying to tell you," Harry flapped his hand hopelessly, his slight blush deepening and Snape's smug look.

"_So I'll seduce Severus and make Potter jealous?" Draco asked._

Severus eyes narrowed and Harry withdrew his wand. Severus glared a warning at Harry.

"_Severus will never be able to resist _me_. Who would turn me down, far less for Potter?"_

Harry's hex remained unspoken on his lips at Severus' Freezing charm. His eyes, at least, were still mobile and he struggled to glare at his lover. It probably wasn't very effective but Severus was too focused on the Malfoy's conversation to notice.

They listened as Malfoy senior and junior plotted and schemed, each growing steadily angrier. Once Draco left, Severus flicked his wand at the window creating some sort of disturbance in the grounds of the Manor. Lucius, alerted to the disturbance of his wards, left to investigate.

Severus released Harry from the Immobulus and Harry ended the Imperturbable charm.

"I can't believe," Harry began, angry and frustrated. He looked to Severus and flinched at the pensive frown on his lover's face. "No. No, Severus, don't do this! What we have is real. What I feel for you is real and you can't tell me what you feel for me isn't real too. Maybe it started with Lucius' manipulations but what we have now is ours. You heard him, he doesn't even think his plan is working and he has already given up. Say something!" he commanded, gripping Severus' face in his hands and forcing the older man to face him. Anxious green eyes dared wary black ones. "Severus, please!"

Snape looked away and Harry slumped, deflated, his arms dropping to his sides.

"So the Malfoys think that they are puppet masters and we are marionettes they can command to do their bidding, do they?" Snape said with deathly calm. "Well perhaps we ought to obey our masters, hmm?"

Harry looked up, confused and just a little hopeful.

"Obey them?"

"Draco will try to seduce me and I will respond. Keenly," Snape smirked.

"So Draco will seduce you and you will let him and this helps _us_ how exactly?" Harry asked.

"Why, Mr. Potter, is that jealousy I detect?"

"Of course it's jealousy, you git! I just told you that I love you and you're talking about being with someone else!"

Severus closed his eyes and flared his nostrils. "Honestly, Harry, do you ever use that brain of yours?" He silenced Harry's retort with a kiss. "Draco is not in love with me and even if he was, I am most certainly not enamoured with him." He shuddered elegantly. "I know Draco. I know him much better than you do and, what's more, I know his father and I know how the Malfoy men think. Draco does not want me; he wants me to want him. He cannot bear to think that there is a scandalous relationship that will undoubtedly capture the attention of the entire Wizarding populace and he is not involved."

"So you think that he just craves the spotlight and the attention of an Order of Merlin holding Hero?"

"Exactly so."

"So then why doesn't he want me?"

Severus scowled. "I see. You are not jealous because he plans on seducing me but because he plans on seducing me instead of you."

"No, of course not!" Harry snapped, irritably. "I'm trying to show you that he isn't craving both of us or either of us but specifically you! If he just wanted the attention, he would want me too. He wants you and you plan to let him have you!"

"I do not plan to let anyone 'have me' as you so crassly insist! Draco's motives for choosing me may be any one of a dozen; he already knows me, we have had a less antagonistic relationship than you and he have ever shared, we are both Slytherins, or perhaps he merely thinks that I am the easier target because I am older, poorer and less attractive than you."

Harry scowled fiercely at the chair where Draco sat earlier as though still seeing the young man.

"The first three reasons just prove to me why you are more likely to fall for his seduction and the last reason is stupid. Your age is irrelevant; you are not that old. Draco has more money than he deserves and certainly more money than he will ever need so why should he care how much money you have? And if he knows you as well as you claim, then he knows as well as I do that once a person gets used to your caustic wit and you wash your hair, you're not unattractive at all!"

Severus smiled at that last declaration. Not smirked, smiled. Then he laughed outright at Harry's startled gasp.

"You smiled! Have I ever told you that I love it when you smile?"

"Mr. Potter," Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer. "Harry." He kissed his young lover thoroughly. "Do you trust me? Because this is about trust. Have I ever given you reason to doubt my loyalty?"

Harry swallowed. "No, you haven't and yes I trust you, with my life!"

"But do you trust me with your heart?"

Harry paused in serious contemplation. This was Snape whose love for Lily Evans was strong enough to last almost two decades after her death and longer after the end of their friendship. His was a love so faithful and true that it even survived Lily's marriage to his nemesis.

"Yes," Harry said solemnly. "Yes, Severus, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My sincere apologies for once again posting in a rush and therefore probably leaving in some truly appalling errors and for having taken so long to post. I'm finding it really difficult balancing a full time job and the rest of real life with writing as often as I'd like. Worse still, back in August when I had all my stress issues, I committed to several other writing projects - it's been insane! I am aiming to complete this fic today or by the end of this week at the latest! (And yes, it will be ten chapters after all, I guess!)

My great thanks to all of you who are still reading and adding to your favourites and hugs and cookies to all of those who have reviewed! I hope that you're still enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

HP – SS – HP – SS

Harry stood in a small niche in the corner of what he imagined had to be the gaudiest room in the Manor. It was a smaller sized room compared to the Manor's other reception rooms and had been decorated with heavy intricately carved furniture all upholstered in toile of silver or gold on blinding white and the thick, plush white rugs appeared to be some sort of shaggy fur. This was not so bad on its own but combined with the rest of the room it irritated Harry like a nagging itch.

The walls were covered in gold on gold damask while the wooden frames of panels, portraits and doors were gilded. The heavy wooden furniture was also covered with gilt. The ornate and highly polished silver candelabras and wall sconces glistened and caught the light refracted by the mirrors and many mirrored surfaces around the room. Even the heavy golden drapes behind which Harry now hid were dripping with crystal ornaments.

According to Lucius, it was one of the few rooms so warded by his ancestors that Narcissa had not been able to redecorate. Draco, the poncy git that he was, clearly thought it was the ideal room in which to launch his seduction of Severus. He had just spent half an hour showing off the room's more fiscally valuable _objets d'art_. For as much as Harry hated that and had feared that he might retch if forced to listen any longer, he preferred it to Draco's current activity.

"I was so relieved to find out from Father that you were still alive!" Draco simpered. "You may never know just how much you mean to me. I admit that in my sixth year I was jealous of you, especially your ability to remain so calm when you must have been under so much pressure to spy for the Dark Lord! And now that I know you were also spying against him," Draco said with an awed sigh, feigning hero-worship, "well, I just cannot tell you how much I admire you!"

The sycophancy continued for at least another ten minutes; Harry had to hand it to Draco, he certainly knew how to layer on the false adoration. But Harry was also angry with Severus who, instead of shutting Draco up with a hex or a cutting remark as he had often done to Harry, appeared to be appeared to be thrilled. He knew it was most likely an act since this was the man who had managed to fool Voldemort by pretending to be the maniac's most loyal follower. But Harry felt that Severus need not act quite so convincingly.

"Thank you, Draco," Snape whispered silkily. "But it was _my_ pleasure saving _your_ life."

Draco's cloying demeanour faltered for a moment leaving Harry confused by the ferret's reaction and the glimmer of triumph he'd seen flash in his lover's dark eyes but Malfoy soon recovered. "No," he said, taking Snape's hand in his with apparent affection, "I should thank you." He kissed the back of Snape's hand and Harry shuddered and gagged.

Harry remained confused until he reminded himself to think like a Slytherin. He realized that for all Draco's gushing, Malfoy _fils_ had never acknowledged the life debt he owed to Severus nor thanked the man in any way for saving his life. He clearly did not appreciate Severus' frank reminder.

Harry glowed with pleasure and pride, his insecurities defeated for the moment by this insight. No wonder Severus often called him a dunderhead. He should have realized that Severus was a Slytherin dealing with a Slytherin. The entire interaction would probably be filled with subtle jabs and layered with innuendo.

When Draco invited Severus to join him for a light stroll in a secret garden, Harry scowled in frustration. With the hastily whispered words 'Defigo, Colloportus' he locked the French windows that led to the terrace.

"I think you'll appreciate this garden, Severus," Draco said, his smile looking genuine for the first time since this encounter had begun. "I've never been allowed to take anyone there before but under the circumstances, I was able to coax Father into giving me permission. Only Malfoys can usually see this garden."

"What makes this garden special?" Severus asked, unable to or not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"My ancestor Diomedes Malfoy was a brilliant Potions Master -"

"Yes I am aware of him, Draco," Severus interrupted, his eagerness to see the garden and, Harry hoped, impatience with Draco's boasting, made the former headmaster edgy. "Even had your father not spent most of our acquaintance telling me about his famous ancestor, any self-respecting Potions Master would know about the creator of Veritaserum."

"Yes, well, Diomedes, which means god-like, created-" Draco began to say, only to be interrupted again.

"Cunning."

"What?"

"Diomedes means god-like cunning, Draco, not god-like."

"Is there much difference?" Draco asked in a failed attempt at witticism. Seeing Severus' sneer begin to form, he wrapped his arm around the prickly man and spoke hurriedly, "Diomedes created a potions garden filled with exotic, rare and otherwise extinct plants."

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus scolded, glaring meaningfully at their entwined arms.

"It's for the wards, you see," Draco explained. "We will need to remain in very close contact at all times, for your own safety. It shows the wards that I am willingly letting you accompany me."

Harry snorted at the dubious claim. He suspected that merely holding hands would have been enough. As it was, Draco was practically attached to Severus at the hip.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, pulling the door open with a flourish.

But it didn't open.

Draco blushed. "Strange, it always opens so easily."

"Perhaps it is locked?"

"No, there is no lock on the door, the wards are _that_ strong." Draco never could resist an opportunity to boast.

"Then perhaps you should try it on your own," Severus said, tugging to free his arm.

Harry's grin died when Draco held on tight. "Nonsense! Even when I tried this with Pansy it let me in and she was holding me even closer. I felt no resistance though the wards threw her off of me most violently." Draco looked amused. "Of course, I was much younger back then and didn't realize that only the family patriarch could give permission to non-Malfoy visitors," he reassured Severus.

He tugged at the stubbornly closed door again. "I don't understand it. Alohomora!"

Harry had to quickly strengthen the privacy spell around himself when he collapsed in laughter as Draco's practiced elegance was undone by his frustration with the locked doors. Peeves would be proud. However he suspected that he had not been fast enough when Severus glared his way.

"Reduct-" Draco had almost shouted the curse before Severus managed to grab the wand from him.

"Are you bloody insane? One never, NEVER, uses an offensive spell on a defensive ward! The curse would rebound on the caster, you silly…" Severus took a deep breath and calmed himself, sparing a suspicious and warning glance for Harry's hiding place. "Finite Incantatem!"

"Finite…? What?" Draco looked confused at Severus' actions.

"Try it again, Draco."

"That's not going to dismantle the wards!"

Severus stared at Draco with eerie calm. Draco's angry flush turned into an embarrassed blush of a Weasley-level hue.

"Oh! Do you think someone…? Perhaps one of Death Eaters, frustrated at not being able to get in set a trap?"

Harry thought that Severus would point out to Draco that if any traps had been left, Lucius' diligent cleansing of the Manor would have already revealed it. Instead he merely said, "Try again, Draco."

And this time the door responded immediately to the touch of Draco's hand.

Harry knew better than to try to join them and instead looked out the window to what he now realized was clearly a mirage. The leaves of the small trees shook as though touched by a slight breeze and then stilled. A small bird landed on the park bench and fluttered its wings. A small fruit fell from a tree and scared away the bird. Then a light breeze disturbed the small trees and the same small bird landed on the same spot on the park bench. Harry looked quickly at the spot where the fruit fell only few minutes before but it was not there. Then it fell again, startling the bird which flew away. As Harry watched, the cycle repeated itself like a Wizarding photograph. The entire cycle was about five minutes long. Harry wondered if it was an image in the window pane itself as it occurred to him that from outside he had never seen the rose garden but instead a wing of the Manor which he had never explored.

He contemplated the spells necessary for creating a Marauders' map of Malfoy Manor and admired the Marauder's intelligence at creating such a clever device. Tom Riddle, the Marauders, Severus, the Weasley twins and Hermione all seemed to have received a better magical education than Harry. They had all applied the basic knowledge to be able to do such clever things. Even Ron had the advantage of his magical upbringing and casual knowledge of the endless possibilities for using magic. He'd just begun a pity party for himself when his lover's voice interrupted.

"The _Agave Titanota_ is monocarpic. It only blooms and bears fruit once during its life before dying," Severus lectured as he emerged from the secret garden, clutching a strange bouquet in his hand. Harry jealously glared at Draco who seemed genuinely interested in what Severus was saying. "Diomedes was a master at putting a stopper in death. Today, most of his spells are either useless because the plants are thought to be extinct or under the strict lock and key of the Unspeakables. At least they were – the Dark Lord provided me with three that I was to help him to brew. They were given to him after the fall of the Ministry." But thoughts of Voldemort dampened Severus' joy. "Thank you, Draco," he said, subdued. "This was a privilege that my fellow Potions Masters would envy."

"You're welcome," Draco replied, clearly pleased. Harry could resist using a mild non-verbal stinging hex on the git. "Ow, my neck!" Draco wailed.

Severus frowned. "Let me see! There were several poisonous plants in there." Harry groaned as his prank backfired. Severus leaned in close to peer at the cowardly blonde's neck. "Just a small irritation, Draco. Nothing to fear." He frowned at the drapes which had been Harry's hiding spot earlier, unaware that his jealous younger lover was now standing behind a large ornate golden urn less than a metre away.

"They claim Potter is the hero," Draco drawled, "but you're the one always saving me, Severus. I guess you're my personal hero." He feigned love-struck, hero-worshipping eyes at Severus and gently stroked the older man's jaw with his thumb.

Harry clutched his wand tightly. He was surprised that they did not seem to hear his angry bull-like snorts as they echoed against the urn. Or perhaps Severus had; Harry couldn't see his lover's face from this angle. He glared instead at Draco's pointy face. He saw Severus lean into Draco's caress and bit his knuckles to keep quiet. He recognized the instant that Severus moved to kiss Draco. The only thing that kept him hidden behind the urn was the look on his rival's face.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as Severus' lips descended on his. The grey eyes remained that way as the older man deepened his kiss until they began to water… or he began to cry. Harry wasn't sure which.

"Draco, are you crying?" Severus echoed Harry's thoughts.

"N-no," Draco said through barely moving lips. "I'm just so… happy… yes, happy that you feel that way about me?" His voice rose with a slight touch of hysteria. "I- I should go… M-mother will be angry if I am late for dinner."

Severus caught Draco by the elbow as the young man backed away. "Won't you stay for dinner, Draco?"

"D-dinner?"

Severus raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh, y-yes, dinner. I mean, no, no dinner. I mean no, I can't stay for dinner. Mother is expecting me!"

"Then perhaps she should join us."

Harry fancied he could hear Draco's heart thudding wildly. The blonde nodded and shook his head almost at the same time in a series of jerky movements before grabbing an extremely large handful of floo powder. Harry ducked behind the urn a moment too late but Draco, not taking his eyes off of Severus, never saw him.

"Chateau Roussillon!" Draco shouted urgently and disappeared in a ball of flames.

Severus, of course, had seen Harry's sudden movement. "Alright Harry, out!"

Harry considered not answering.

"I saw you behind the urn, Potter. Come out or I will bring you out!"

"Must you always threaten?" Harry stepped from behind the urn and glared at his lover. "Tergeo!" he said, pointing his wand at the sleeve that Malfoy had clutched. "Tergeo!" he said again, pointing at the jaw that Draco had caressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Tergeo!" Harry aimed at Snape's open mouth as the other man spoke. "I'm disinfecting you from Draco's germs," he replied before ravishing his lover with a breath stealing kiss. 'And now,' Harry thought, 'I'm disinfecting your mind from all thoughts of the pointy git.'

HP – SS – HP – SS

In spite of Draco's cowardly flight that day, to their surprise he returned every day that week, helping to research Diomedes' potions in the lab or library. Severus was amused but Harry was furious.

"You're kissing him too well!"

"I cannot help it if my kisses are intoxicating," Severus drawled.

"Put that stupid book down and pay attention to me!" Harry demanded.

Severus snarled, "Always in need of attention, aren't you, Potter?"

"Shut up! We're beyond that. You know I'm not some attention seeking, fame hungry brat!"

"Well you're certainly acting like one at the moment!"

Harry took a calming breath and continued more reasonably. "Severus, love, I just want to know why you're letting this go on for so long. We haven't made love or even had a proper kiss in days." Severus retrieved his book and resumed reading, ignoring Harry. "Severus?" Snape turned the page casually. "SNAPE!"

"I will not entertain this childish jealousy!" Snape hissed. "You said you trust me then you need to show it! I will not molly-coddle you!"

"I don't expect you to but…" Harry tugged at his hair in frustration. He removed his glasses and wiped at angry tears. "Severus, please," he cupped the narrow face in his hands and looked into the dark eyes which were deliberately avoiding him by staring in the distance. "Do you still want me or do you want him now?"

Snape sneered and tried to pull his head away.

"I swear this is the last time I'll ask you this, Severus, but I need to know. I realize that you and Draco share a love of potions and I see how much you enjoy it when the two of you are in the labs and I… I know that I can't give you that." Harry cleared his throat as his voice broke. He took a deep breath and released it, defeated. Severus lowered his eyes.

"Severus, if you still care about me, either reassure me or set me free."

Snape scowled and looked up at Harry.

Harry felt hope as he saw the anger and annoyance melt away from the black eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Severus sighed. "Harry, I do not care for Draco any more than he cares for me. Draco is a Slytherin and more than that, a Malfoy. While the last few generations of Malfoys are intelligent and adequately skilled in the art of potion making, their preference for galleons and political power have always taken precedence over the slow and time consuming activity. Potion making can be a thankless task and it is not flashy; it often requires long isolated hours spent hidden away in a dark malodorous room.

"Yet, and this, you see, is the beauty of pride in pureblood traditions, they honour the achievements of their ancestors. Draco returns because as cowardly and selfish as he is, he is even more greedy and ambitious. He knows that if anyone can recreate Diomedes' fabled potions it is I. Well, I am not the only one, but I am the only one who he believes can trust to do so and share the glory with the Malfoys."

"I suppose that explains why he returns but you cannot deny, whatever his motive, that you light up with joy whenever you see him."

"I do not 'light up'!" Snape denied, horrified.

"You know what I mean! You can't deny that you enjoy chatting with him about potions or spending time in the lab with him. And after dinner, you and the two Malfoys abandon me, going off to the library to talk potions incessantly or at least until Narcissa summons Draco."

"Honestly, Harry, I despair. All this ridiculous jealousy! Look, you don't even like potions but if you wish, the next time I will invite you to join us," Severus mocked. As Harry's eyes flooded again into a watery sea of green, he relented, "Harry, try to understand. When young Mr. Weasley visits and you begin your quidditch chatter, does Miss Granger burst into jealous tears? No, she does not, although Merlin knows I sometimes wish she would. What makes her think that because you and I have a relationship means that I welcome her company?" He continued, preventing Harry from uttering his angry retort, "I do not fret about our relationship because I am jealous of your friendship with Weasley; you should respect my friendship with the Malfoys."

"Well, alright, I suppose… but it doesn't explain why you keep kissing him."

"It is my reward."

"Your … reward?"

"Yes, my reward. My payment if you will. The high and mighty Draco Malfoy, desperate enough to kiss the poor and ugly half-blood Severus Snape," he said with malicious glee.

"Well," Harry said, dubiously, "I suppose I can understand that… but what about me?"

"You?"

For all that Severus was an intelligent man, Harry sometimes suspected that he, like Ron, had the emotional range of a teaspoon. When it came to revenge and spite, Severus' otherwise brilliant mind often abandoned him.

"Yes, me, Severus! How am I supposed to feel while you get your jollies with Malfoy?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus sneered and returned to his book, his capacity for tenderness and reason apparently exhausted. His teaspoon runneth over.

HP – SS – HP – SS

After yet another week, Harry's patience had exceeded _its_ capacity. He decided that since neither patience nor gentle prodding were working, he would do what he did best and resort to Gryffindor bluntness.

That was why on a sunny Thursday morning, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy enjoyed a friendly game of catch-the-snitch high above the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He'd only meant to prove a point to Severus but instead found that he had enjoyed the exercise. They had perhaps been a bit more competitive than a fun game of quidditch at the Burrow but it was less contentious than it had been at Hogwarts. Harry found it easier to predict Draco's moves and matched the blond taunt for taunt.

Their stroll back to the house was even more surprising as it was also pleasant. Draco, it turned out, was a fan of Puddlemere United and once Harry ignored the snide remarks and truly paid attention, he was amused to discover the Draco had a crush on Oliver Wood.

"_It's ridiculous how everyone goes on about Wood," Draco sneered. "He is merely a reserve! Just because he played three games and was lucky as Keeper hardly means he deserves seven magazine covers."_

"_Seven?" Harry asked, surprised. "I never realised that there were that many quidditch magazines in Britain."_

"_There aren't, of course. Some are French, one is Irish…"_

"_And you subscribe to them all?" Draco must have been even more of a fan than Harry ever realised._

"_Don't be stupid, Potter. Of course not! I do have a life outside of quidditch, you know! I ordered them to see what that stupid Wood had to say. You should see him - seven portraits of Wood, smiling at me at every turn. It's ridiculous, is what it is! No matter where I turn in my room, there he is."_

_Harry hid a grin. Maybe Draco had shopped at that teaspoon store with Ron and Severus._

"_So, you have the seven magazine covers starring Oliver Wood scattered around your room, annoying you?" Draco nodded with an exaggerated grimace. "Malfoy… Draco," Harry said slowly, "Have you considered getting rid of them or turning them face down?"_

_Draco sneered. "You really are an idiot, Pot- H-Harry. I paid for them. Do you imagine that I throw galleons away? If I did that, I wouldn't be as rich as I am, now would I?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Well then maybe you should send them to me. That wouldn't be wasting them and I wouldn't mind seven Olivers staring at me." Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or not," Harry added, chuckling._

"_Whatever, Potter."_

"Hello Draco," Severus greeted, interrupting Harry's stroll down (recent) memory lane. "Harry," Snape added dismissively.

"Hello, Severus! How is the potion progressing?"

"It was a success. I tried to firecall you but Narcissa informed me that you were already here. She and I were both surprised that you did not see it fit to let me know."

Draco ignored the scolding. "It worked? It really worked? Oh Severus!"

Harry gasped when Draco hugged and kissed the Potions Master. Draco had never been so demonstrative in his presence.

"How dare you, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. He reached for his wand but Severus stopped him.

"P-Potter," Draco said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and blushing a violent red.

"Harry, don't be silly. Draco is just excited. This is great news, you see. It is nothing more than a gesture of congratulations between friends."

"Is that so?" Harry replied more calmly than he felt. "Well then congratulations, Draco!" Harry yanked Draco by the arm and pulled him into a passionate embrace. He was surprised at how soft Draco's lips were and how pleasant his mouth tasted. Draco tasted of strawberries and cream and something elusive. Harry's ran his tongue around the blonde's mouth once more.

"Draco!" "Mr. Potter!" Lucius and Narcissa shouted in alarm.

"What is going on here?" Narcissa demanded.

"Severus is mine!" Harry declared, somewhat incongruently and seemingly apropos of nothing. "Draco can't have him."

"Yes, I'd also like to know what that was about, Harry," Hermione demanded. No one had even noticed her and Ron's arrival.

"Yeah, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, pressing his wand to Draco's head. "So back off, yeah? Harry is Snape's so you can't have him, you greedy prat!"

"Really, Ron," Hermione scolded and rolled her eyes, "Harry was the one being greedy."

"Hmmph, Hermione, trust me on this. Whatever is going on, Malfoy started it."

"He's right, Hermione," Harry insisted. "Draco and Lucius plotted to have Draco steal Severus from me!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa screeched, outraged. Lucius flailed, pointing at Draco who was still busy being stunned by Harry's assault to notice. "Lucius Malfoy, we agreed that Harry Potter belongs to Severus, that Severus deserves that true and unwavering love, did we not?"

"Hang on," Ron said, frowning. Something wasn't right about what Narcissa was saying but he hadn't quite figured out what yet.

Severus Snape woke out of his trance. His observations of the youngest Weasley over the past few months had led him to realize that the boy was not as stupid as he appeared. The same bizarre humour that had led the Fates to decide that Snivellus Snape would fall in love with James Potter's clone had also decided that the Weasley with the shortest fuse and laziest tendencies would also be the one with the shrewdest analytical skills.

The last thing that Severus needed was for Weasley to figure out that the Malfoys had manipulated the situation. While Severus didn't like that he had been the pawn in some Malfoy game, he had no intention of losing Harry. If losing Lily had taught him nothing else, he had certainly learned that time was no salve for his regrets.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him towards the Floo.

"Loathe though I am to admit it, Mr. Weasley is right. A Malfoy started it and Harry _is_ mine." He held Harry's chin and looked searchingly into the green eyes. Satisfied by whatever he found, he kissed Harry passionately, ignoring Ron and Draco's groans of disgust, Narcissa and Hermione's giggles and Lucius' boastful snort. "Harry is mine, and I am his, always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - It's over! I think... I hope you enjoyed my tale. I know some of you hoped for a Harry-Snape-Draco romance but this Draco was never actually interested in Snape. **Please review!**


	11. TEMPORARY

Okay some people like the ending, some people found it too abrupt. I did mention in an author's note several chapters ago that I suspected that the planned ending would leave some people saying 'huh?' and that it probably needs an epilogue.

So I'm not making any promises but maybe I'll write an epilogue. If I do though, it won't be til December since I am currently busy with NaNoWriMo for all of November.

Please don't report this A/N chapter. I'm only going to leave this up for a week or so.


End file.
